Fallen Angel
by Melody Malone
Summary: Gabriella wanted a bit of fun, so she slept around, and things spiralled out of control. How will she cope when Troy finds out who she was sleeping with, and how will she cope with a pregnancy when everyone around her turns their backs on her?
1. Late Again

**Chapter 1 - Late Again**

Taylor strummed her fingers on the desk in front of her as she heard the warning bell emit from the hallway, and her Biology teacher began taking role call. Gabriella was late yet again, and it was starting to worry Taylor. In the year that Gabriella had been to the school, she hadn't once got to school late, or taken a day off sick. However, for the past week or so, it was a miracle to see Gabriella in school at all, let alone coming in late. Taylor fiddled with the pencil in her hand, doodling on the page in front of her.  
"Gabriella?" The teacher paused, waiting for an answer. "Gabriella Montez?" There was clear surprise in her voice at Gabriella not being there, and she quickly turned her attention to Taylor. "Miss McKessie, do you have any idea where Gabriella could be?"  
"She said she wasn't feeling well, she's not sure if she's coming in." Taylor muttered, looking back down at her notebook almost immediately. She hated lying, and yet, for the third day in a row, she lied about Gabriella's whereabouts. If she was honest, she didn't have any idea what was going on, or where Gabriella was. She had called her the night before to arrange the next scholastic meeting, as they were joint captains, but when she spoke to Gabriella she sounded distracted, and kept giggling. She didn't think it was anything at the time, but the more she thought about it, the more she was sure there was another person there at the time.

As the lesson began, but Taylor's mind wasn't on work. What if there was another person in the house? It was probably just a friend from one of her other school's, right? She was probably staying over for the week, which was why Gabriella was acting so different, and why she wasn't at school. Taylor shook her head. She wouldn't miss school just to catch up with her old friends, and there's no reason she wouldn't have mentioned it to Taylor. What if there were problems at home? What if her mom was sick or something? Whenever Taylor tried to ask Gabriella what was going on, she'd just change the subject, and get irritated with Taylor when she brought it up again.. Was someone hurting her? Taylor rubbed her temple to relieve some tension, and looked around for Chad. Though the two were only friends, of course, Chad always served to be a good person to vent all her stress out on. When she didn't see him she sighed, remembering he had told her the day before that he and Troy were having a basketball session in the gym, in preparations for the playoffs.

As soon as the lesson finished, Taylor packed up her bag, and pushed her way past the drama club member, the jocks and the cheerleaders to get out of class. Heading to her locker to put some books away, she saw a stranger at Gabriella's locker, or who she assumed was a stranger. Though she looked like Gabriella, she had a lot more makeup on than the gentle touch Gabriella normally applied, and her skirt was shorter than she had ever seen Gabriella in. When the girl spotted Taylor, however, she waved, and Taylor realised that it was indeed her best friend.  
"Missed me?" She giggled, and Taylor rolled her eyes.  
"Where were you!" Snapped Taylor, opening her locker. "I said that you might be in, as I didn't want you getting in trouble. I think I deserve an explanation."  
"Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off, jeez." Shrugged Gabriella, opening her own locker to get some text books out. Taylor stood in the way, and shook her head.  
"You said that on Tuesday."  
"Well, I'm saying it again today." Said Gabriella, glaring hurt at Taylor for a second, trying for the sympathy vote. "So how was first period? Did I miss any interesting gossip?" Taylor sighed. The Gabriella she knew was never interested in gossip so instantly recognised her avoidance tactics.  
"Oh please, I'm not your own personal _Gossip Girl._ And anyway, that won't work on me. It might be the way you change the subject with Troy, but not me. So what's really going on?"  
"Speaking of Troy." Taylor rolled her eyes as Gabriella yet again changed the subject. "Have you seen him today?"  
"No…I think him and Chad have been in extra basketball practise. The playoffs are coming up soon, and--" Gabriella eye's lit up.  
"Let's go and see them!" She grinned, and before Taylor could protest, she had grabbed her best friend's arm, and pulled her towards the gym.

"Chad, your ball!" Shouted Troy, throwing the ball in his best friends direction, who promptly missed.  
"Sorry dude, my mind was elsewhere." Said Chad, putting the ball down as the pair went over to the water cooler to grab a drink. They had been practising for nearly an hour.  
"I'm sure. And how is Planet Taylor today?" Asked Troy, punching him on the arm playfully. Chad laughed.  
"It's a great place, man. Don't pretend you're not the same about Gabriella."  
"Ah but difference is, I'm actually dating her." He winked. "You need to see her outside school, she looks...amazing. She's got all these new outfits and well...they're hot." Laughed Chad.  
"Hey better be careful she's not trying to impress anyone else." Joked Chad, but Troy shook his head.  
"Come on man, you know she's not like that. I'm sure Taylor would dress to impress you if you weren't too chicken to ask her out."  
"I'm not chicken! I just don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I mean...things are cool the way they are at the moment."  
"True. But you don't get any as just friends." Laughed Troy, and Chad blushed. "Hey it's fine, I'm not either, me and Gabriella said we were gonna wait until until she's ready, and dressing like that, I'm pretty sure she--"  
"Boys, get back on the court! And quit talking about your damn girlfriend like that." Hollared Coach. Troy blushed this time, not knowing his father could hear them talking, and out of embaressment, continued playing.

Taylor had been planning on doing homework in this free period, so pulled Gabriella to a stop.  
"Gabs, I really need to go to the library in my free, I have an essay I need to start on."  
"You can start on it later, or after school. Please! I just really want to see the guys playing." Pouted Gabriella. Taylor sighed, and shrugged. "Yay! Thanks Taylor!"  
"Whatever..." Muttered Taylor, as Gabriella pulled her along the hallway. Suddenly, Taylor found her arm collide with someone's face, and a screech emitted from the victim.

"Get off me!" Said Sharpay, spinning round to face Gabriella and Taylor. "Watch where you're going, you nearly completely ruined my makeup!" Taylor felt Gabriella shrink next to her, and shook her head.  
"Sorry your highness." Taylor responded sarcastically.  
"Oh Taylor, I love your outfit, where did you get it, the charity bin?" Spat Sharpay back. "And Gabriella, I think you're missing the rest of your skirt--"  
"Why you--" Began Taylor, but Gabriella pulled her back.  
"Shar, let's just leave it, okay? They're not worth it." Taylor looked over to see Ryan standing behind Sharpay with Kelsi, the pair of them looking at the drama folding in front of them uneasily. "Come on, Kelsi's gonna help us run through our rehearsal piece..."  
"Ugh, whatever. Just get out of my hair." She said to Taylor again, before storming past. Ryan smiled a weak apology back as he and Kelsi left too, and the pair watched them go.  
"I swear, I'm going to kill Sharpay one day..." Muttered Taylor. "Why does Kelsi even put up with being around her? Aren't her and Ryan dating or something, how do they cope with Sharpay being around them? Talk about killing the mood."  
"I'm sure they're not dating, I don't even think Ryan likes her like that." Taylor was confused at why Gabriella said this. She never even spoke to Ryan since Lava Springs, how would she know if they were dating. Taylor opened her month to mention that, but Gabriella interrupted her. "Oh forget about her, come on we're missing seeing the practise!" Said Gabriella, suspiciously changing the subject again.

When Taylor and Gabriella got to the gym, they could see that practise was still going on at a speedy pace, so silently took seats in the bleachers at the side of the gym. Chad spotted them out of the corner of his eye, and in reaching up a hand to wave at them, managed to miss the ball. An ear-piercing whistle blew.~  
"Focus, Chad!" Barked Mr Bolton.  
"But Coach, our ladies are here." Laughed Chad, motioning to Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor blushed a little at being referred to as 'his' lady.  
"This is a closed practise."Said Jack Bolton, looking up at them.  
"I promise we'll be as good as gold?" Smiled Gabriella, innocently. Jack laughed and nodded.  
"Just don't distract my boys again!" He called, and they continued practise. Meanwhile, Taylor turned to face Gabriella. She figured now was a better time than any to ask her what was going on with her.  
"Look, are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about?"  
"I'm sure." Said Gabriella, sharply. "Wow, Troy is looking amazing today. I love him when he's all sweaty like that." Taylor rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, I'm sure that's lovely imagery I want of my friend, thanks." She said sarcastically. "But really Gabi, you missing classes...It's not you. We're in our senior year, you need to do the classwork..." Gabriella laughed.  
"Taylor come on, we're way ahead of everyone else in our class. It's not that big a deal."  
"Not that big a deal?! Gabi--"  
"Shh. Watching practise." Grinned Gabriella, putting a finger to her lips. She leant forward, and focused all her attention on the court. Taylor sighed again, and looked over at Gabriella, trying to work out what had caused such a dramatic change in Gabriella's attitude. She was sounding more like a Valley Girl than the brainiac she loved being. Taylor took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"So when I called you last night...Was everything alright?"  
"Yeah of course it was, why?" Asked Gabriella. Taylor shrugged.  
"Oh it's nothing...You just didn't sound like yourself. And you were giggling." Gabriella raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you saying I can't have a sense of humour when I'm watching Comedy Central?" She asked, amused, and Taylor smiled.  
"No just...it's nothing, don't worry. Just me being paranoid." She said, trying to convince herself of that. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. You're not yourself."  
"I'm just growing up." Was the only explanation Gabriella would offer, and the two sat in silence after that. After another ten minutes, Coach Bolton blew a whistle, signifying the end of practise. "Great! Think they'll be out soon?" Taylor laughed. The more Gabriella hung around the team, the more like a cheerleader she was becoming. That was probably the only reasoning behind the changes.  
"Sure, Queen Peppy." Taylor teased, but both of them knew she couldn't hide the smile on her face that came from thinking about Chad.  
"Let's go then!" Said Gabriella, standing up.  
"Honey, they'll probably take a shower now! They know where we are, they can come and see us."  
"But what's the fun in that!" Argued Gabriella. She let out a cheeky wink, and ran towards the locker room. Taylor shook her head and followed her. _'She's not really going to go in there, right?'_


	2. Text Messages

**AN: Just noticed the formatting problems on this chapter, so fixed it. **Taylor stood by the gym lockers, as Gabriella ran in to find Troy.

"Surprise!" She laughed, hugging him. Lucky for both him and Chad, they had just got out of the shower, and had their boxers on.

"Woah, that was close." Laughed Chad, rubbing a towel over his head. Taylor caught a glimpse of him, and looked away, not wanting him to really think she was interested.

"I think we're all relieved you weren't naked, Chad." Said Taylor, raising an eyebrow. They both looked over at Troy and Gabriella, who were now attached to each other's faces.

"Missed you last night." Said Troy, giving her a quick peck on the nose.

"Yeah well, some of us have to study, mister. We can't all rely on basketball scholarships." Gabriella replied, sticking her tongue out at him. This annoyed Taylor even more. She knew Gabriella wasn't studying, and if she wasn't out with Troy either, she was even more confused now.

"Well do you have to study tonight?" He asked. Gabriella ummed and ahhed a little then kissed him.

"That give you your answer?" Said Gabriella. Troy laughed. "I'll pick you up around 7. But right now I think--"

"Neither of you should be in here." Came the voice of Mr. Bolton, who emerged from his office. "This was a closed practise, and these boys aren't even dressed."

"Coach, we don't mind--" Began Chad.

"You're hormonal teenagers, of course you don't mind, but I do. So ladies, can you please leave?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in class, Troy." She gave him another quick peck on the cheek, before leaving.

As Taylor and Gabriella waited for the boys once again, it was Gabriella's turn to start asking the questions.

"So, you and Chad." Taylor looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? There is no 'me and Chad'."

"Why not?" Gabriella sat in front of her, so Taylor would have no choice but to look at her.

"I don't even like him like that." She lied. "How long are they going to be? I need to study."

"You know you don't." Said Gabriella smiling, before continuing. "Seriously, if he offered."

"I wouldn't, Gabriella." Snapped Taylor. "So just drop it, okay?" Gabriella fell silent, before hearing her phone beep. "I thought you didn't have it on during school hours."

"I do now." Said Gabriella, flipping the lid of her clam phone open. She read the text message, and giggled, before sending one back. Taylor tried to look over her shoulder at who it was from, but Gabriella shut the phone back down and put it in her pocket.

"So who was that?"

"No-one." Said Gabriella, quickly. "If you won't answer my questions properly, I won't answer yours properly."

"Alright, Miss Marple." Taylor laughed. "Was it Troy? Because you're blushing." Taylor stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"No." Said Gabriella nervously. "Look, it was just a joke my cousin sent me, that's all. Can we please just drop it?"

"But Gabriella--"

"Drop it!" Snapped Gabriella, getting upset. Taylor was about to apologise when Chad and Troy came into the gym, changed for their next lesson. Gabriella grabbed her bag and ran after them, and Taylor followed along behind.

"So, I hope you all have your essays ready to turn in." Everyone groaned as their English Literature teacher walked into the room. "Well, I take it that the majority of you don't want to get into college." He began walking around the class, collecting in everyone's essays.

"That was major tough." Said Taylor, getting hers from inside her folder. "How did you find it?"

"Huh? Oh the essay?" Gabriella was busy texting again, and quickly looked up. "Oh. No I didn't do it." Taylor was stunned into silence. This was the first time since coming to this school, and probably since kindergarten that Gabriella Montez had not done her homework.

"Gabriella, it's important! This is your last year and--"

"Sorry, sir." Said Gabriella, interrupting Taylor to look up at their teacher. "There was a family emergency, so I wasn't able to do it." She tried smiling sweetly, but their teacher didn't buy it.

"Miss Montez, I am extremely disappointed in you. Here we have one of the best students we have ever had here at East High, and at the last hurdle, she is falling short. I expect it in first thing tomorrow morning, understand. Even if you get it in, you will be receiving an hour long detention after school tomorrow. Understand?"

"But sir! I--"

"Are we clear, Miss Montez?" Gabriella sighed, and looked down at her lap.

"Yes sir." He walked away, and Gabriella kicked her desk angrily. "Whatever. I'm going home."

"Gabriella!" Said Taylor, incredulously. "You practically only just got here! What--"

"Cover for me." She whispered to Taylor, before grabbing her bag, and leaving the classroom while the teacher's back was turned.

Taylor went back to her normal lie for Gabriella. She was feeling sick, and had to go and see the nurse. Sighing, Taylor started on the work, not being able to concentrate properly. While they were working on a piece of work in silence, Chad came and slid into Gabriella's seat.

"Hey, where did she go?"

"I don't know, Chad." Sighed Taylor, leaning in slightly towards Chad. She made it look like she was trying to lean on her hand while she did the work, but her head rested subtlety on Chad's shoulder. He smiled, knowing this, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Troy's worried. He said she keeps cancelling dates."

"Huh? I thought she went out with him on Saturday?"

"…No. She wasn't with him on Saturday." Chad sat up, causing Taylor to become dislodged, her pen falling on the floor. "Look, has she said anything to you? … That I can pass onto Troy."

"No. If she ever does, I'll let you know." Taylor sighed, leaning down to search the floor for her pen. As she reached down, her hand came in contact with a piece of metal. Pulling on it, Taylor found herself holding Gabriella's phone.

"…Alright. Thanks." She heard Chad say, as the bell for the end of lesson rang, and he went back to his desk to collect his things.

Rushing to the girl's toilet, Taylor hid in a stall, and opened up Gabriella's phone. She knew that Gabriella would hate her forever if she knew she was looking at her personal things, but it was only because Taylor was so worried about her. Clicking onto the message history, Taylor read through the texts that had been sent that day;

_8:20-- Morning sleepy head. Hope you're going to be on time today - XX_

_9:00-- Oh crap, I overslept again. You need to stop wearing me out. I'll be in as soon as I can - G._

_9:05-- Good, can't wait to see your face around school. Brightens my day. - XX_

_9:55-- Lookie who just walked in. How's my princess today? Missed you last night. - ??_

_10:00-- School work, you know how it is. Pulled an all nighter. Missed you too. Kisses. - G_

_11:15-- I saw you staring at me today. Don't deny it. We could always find a nice store cupboard. - XX_

_11:20-- Save that for tomorrow night. I actually need to get some school work done tonight. - G_

_11:21-- If Troy wasn't there, you know I would've been the one kissing you, right? - ??_

_11:29-- Trust me, I know. Can you get away tonight? I want to see you. - G_

**AN: I'm on a roll story-wise today! And sorry if the text message thing confused you, couldn't think of any other way to explain it. The chapters will get a bit more exciting from now on, and a few from Gabriella's point of view. Before you ask, no she's not an escort or a hooker lol. Reviews would be very welcome!**


	3. Two Dates

As Gabriella got home from school, she went to her pocket to pull out her phone. Panicking when she didn't find it in her pocket, she checked her other pockets, then her bag. As her mother wasn't home yet, she let out an angry scream. Sighing, and planning on worrying about where the phone was later, Gabriella went upstairs to take a shower ready for her date with Troy. This would be the first time in a few weeks that she had seen him outside of school, and she needed to think of a good excuse, as well as look her best for him.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella sighed to herself in the mirror, practising her speech. "Sorry, things have really been on top of me lately, I didn't realise how much work there was to do. You saw me in class today…Taylor's trying to help me, but I'm just not getting it." She pouted, then smiled at herself satisfied, and stepped into the shower.

Just as she was getting out, her house phone rung. Tying a bath towel tightly around her middle, Gabriella ran into her bedroom to grab the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey princess." Gabriella smiled warmly, and sat on her bed.  
"You alone?" She asked, cautiously.  
"Of course." The voice replied. "Just wanted to make sure we're on for tonight." Gabriella cursed under her breath. She'd completely forgotten about that.  
"…I'm going on a date with Troy tonight. I totally forgot about tonight…"  
"Yeah, so I heard." He laughed. "It's all Troy's been going on about. It's getting annoying now." Gabriella laughed too.  
"Look…He probably has to have me back by like…8:30. You could come and pick me up around then?"  
"Look at you, party animal." The voice said. "Yeah that sounds great…Where do you wanna go?"  
"I dunno. You can't come here.."  
"And you know you can't come here."  
"Well…we could get a hotel room?" Suggested Gabriella. "You can make sure I get to school on time." There was silence on the other end, and Gabriella sighed heavily, knowing she should've expected that.  
"You know that can't happen." He said. "Not yet. Not while there's so many people we could hurt, Gabi."  
"They'll always be there, they're your family." Said Gabriella, twisting the phone cord around her fingers. "Look, we can just go to the park or something. That'd be nice."  
"Fine. I'll bring a bottle of wine. I've gotta go, but I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Yeah, love you." Smiled Gabriella. "Bye." She quickly hung up, and realised how late it was. She had to start getting ready before Troy came to get her.

"So, how does bowling sound?" Asked Troy, opening the car door for Gabriella as she locked her front door. Her mother had phoned and said she'd be working late. Gabriella shrugged.  
"Sounds good to me." She said, quickly kissing him. "What time do you have to be back?"  
"My mom said the latest I can be out is like, 8:15." He replied, driving towards the bowling alley. "It is school tomorrow after all. And plus I want to make sure you get a good sleep, I've seen you sneaking into class." He stuck his tongue out, and Gabriella giggled.  
"Yeah…School work…never realised there'd be so much of it." She said, hoping he didn't push her by asking what subjects. And luckily, he didn't.

Bowling with Troy was always a lot of fun in Gabriella's eyes, mainly because he always acted like he was trying his hardest, but really wasn't.  
"Damn! How could I have missed that shot!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air, angrily. Gabriella grinned, and took the opportunity to snake her arms around his waist.  
"No idea, you must just suck at bowling she giggled."  
"Uh, get a ROOM!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and loosened her grip when she saw Sharpay, Ryan, and some of Sharpay's friends stroll up to the lane next to theirs.  
"Oh hey Sharpay…Nice surprise?" Said Troy, laughing nervously. Sharpay laughed overenthusiastically, nudging Ryan in the ribs to laugh along too. He didn't, but stayed staring at the two.  
"Oh Gabriella! I hope you're feeling better! After you left school so quickly--"  
"I am." She snapped, hugging herself. "You can go now."  
"Daddy said that bowling would improve my co-ordination! So I can be the pefect dancer!" Boasted Sharpay, completely ignoring Gabriella's request. "Of course I don't need it, I'm mainly here to give Ryan some extra support."  
"He's an amazing dancer!" Gabriella burst out. "You know he is Sharpay! He's always carrying you!" Sharpay stood stunned.  
"We should start our game…I'll get our lane moved." Muttered Ryan, breaking away from the group. Sharpay huffed, and her and her friends followed him.

The game of bowling finished about 8, and Troy started the car to take Gabriella home.  
"I miss this." He said, all of a sudden, just as the car stopped outside her house. Gabriella looked at him confused.  
"You say it like we're not dating anymore." She said nervously.  
"No, no! Not that. Just.. We don't have the time to just…hang out anymore." Gabriella stroked his hair.  
"Spring break's coming up soon." She said, after much thinking. "We'll get a long while to hang out then."  
"I guess… You really are smart aren't you." He laughed. "I love you." Gabriella smiled thinly.  
"Love you too." She replied automatically, kissing him. They were kissing each other roughly, and Troy was about to move things up to the next level when Gabriella pulled away.  
"Troy…not here. Not right now." He pouted.  
"I thought you said you were ready.."  
"I am." She said, adjusting herself. "But…not in your car in the middle of the street." She thought again. "In spring break, we will. I promise." Troy hugged her gently.  
"Alright. I'd wait forever for you." He smiled, stroking her face. "I'll see you at school, okay? Don't be late again."  
"I'll try not to! Bye!" She waved him off. As he disappeared around the corner, Gabriella let out a gentle sigh of relief. Just as she was turning the key in her front door, someone from the shadows grabbed her and kissed her. She was about to scream when she saw who it was. She slapped his arm.

"You're early! And don't scare me like that!" She giggled.  
"Ow. Damn you you're a good punch, I never expected you to be."  
"You never expected me to want to do this." She replied, leaning in for a kiss. The guy wrapped his arms around her.  
"True, you win. How was the date?"  
"Why do you want to know?" She retorted.  
"Well, I do still care how he feels." Gabriella looked unimpressed. "Look, what he doesn't-- and won't know-- can't hurt him, right?"  
"Right." Said Gabriella, nodding to herself. She looked in the driveway, and saw her mom's car wasn't there yet. "Guess my mom's sleeping at the office again tonight."  
"So…you have a free house after all." He grinned, showing her the bottle of wine. "Snuck it out of the fridge, no-one'll notice it missing, we hardly ever drink the stuff."  
"Well…Yeah, I guess so." She smiled, letting him in. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Gabriella and the guy started kissing hard as they made their way to the couch.  
"Are you sure?" asked the guy, kissing her again. Gabriella nodded.  
"I'm sure. It's not like we've never done it before." She smiled. The guy nodded, and continued.

An hour or so later, they were lying on the sofa in each other's arms, and Gabriella nuzzled against his neck.  
"I need to get home." He said.  
"I know." Sighed Gabriella, moving slightly to let him get up.  
"I'll see you at school." He said. She nodded, and kissed him.  
"…I really love this. Us." Said Gabriella, nervously. The guy paused, and nodded.  
"Me too. If I could get the other people involved out of the way…"  
"I know you don't mean it." She said. "I've lost my phone, so…don't call me." He nodded. They kissed again, before he left.

Gabriella collected her clothes up, and put them in the laundry basket, heading for bed. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was nearly 1am. She sighed, clutching her head, the alcohol of the wine already developing fast into a hangover. _'Whatever. I'm not going in tomorrow. I'll tell everyone I have the flu. I don't care what Sharpay thinks. Her opinion means that little to me.'_ she decided, while brushing her hair. She made a mental note to ask Taylor if she'd seen her phone, before falling asleep.

**AN: Anything you want in the story, or any ideas you have, let me know! Also let me know if you're getting annoyed with not knowing who the guys are, and I'll try and think of a way to identify one of them. Toodles! x**


	4. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Chapter 4 - Rock and a Hard Place**

Gabriella's eyes squinted at the light that was shining through the window, and she whined, confused. She'd closed her curtains the night before, so had no idea why they were open now.  
"Gabriella! What exactly are you doing in bed! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Gabriella groaned, and threw a pillow over her face as her mother tried to shake her awake.  
"Mm…I don't feel well…" She murmured.  
"Well you look fine!" Snapped her mother, pulling the pillow away from her face. "Get up, I'm driving you to school."  
"Mom!"  
"It's lunchtime, but at least you won't miss a full day. Come on, get dressed, we're leaving in five."  
"But it's Friday! No-one'll care if I'm missing today!"  
"I'll care if you're missing today, Gabriella, now do as you're told." Huffing angrily, Gabriella shooed her mother out of her room, and headed for the bathroom.

"You didn't need to drive me." Gabriella sighed, her eyes narrowing.  
"I got a letter from the school today. Told me how you had been missing school, and how you weren't paying attention. They even told me you didn't hand your homework in!"  
"It's no big deal, mom. Really. Can I go now?" Mrs Montez looked into her daughter's eyes, and Gabriella sighed again. "What?"  
"…Are you taking drugs?"  
"What?! No!" Snapped Gabriella. "How could you think I would do something like that! Do you not know me at all?!"  
"I'm just saying, the change in your behaviour--"  
"I've gotta go." Interrupted Gabriella. "And before you ask, I can make my way home perfectly well." She stormed out of the car, slamming the door as she went.

Taylor was sitting with Martha at lunch, when Gabriella headed over, clearly tired and worn out.  
"Afternoon." Was all Taylor said as Gabriella sat down in a heap next to her. "You feeling okay?"  
"Never better." Gabriella muttered, her head resting on the cafeteria table. Taylor laughed slightly.  
"Late night?" She asked. Gabriella's head shot up, confused, but then nodded.  
"Yeah…Trying to finish that homework. I couldn't so…guess I'll be doing it again tonight."  
"I guess…" Muttered Taylor. "Oh yeah um, you left your phone yesterday…" Gabriella's eyes widened, and Taylor knew why. She was scared she had read the text messages, and she was right.  
"O-oh, did I?"  
"Yeah. I picked it up." Taylor passed it over casually, and Gabriella snatched at it. Sensing the tension between the two, Martha nervously excused herself. Once they were alone, Taylor sat closer to Gabriella so that the people around them couldn't hear what they were talking about. "So, are you gonna tell me what's going on?"  
"How could you go down my phone?!" Snapped Gabriella. "That was a complete invasion of my privacy!"  
"This is ME you're talking to, not your mom! I thought we didn't have any secrets between us!"  
"That still doesn't give you the right…" Muttered Gabriella, sliding the phone into her bag, and looking away. There was a long silence, before Taylor spoke up.  
"Why are you doing this to Troy?"  
"…I don't know." She whispered, fiddling with her hands.  
"He…really is a great guy, Gabi. He doesn't deserve this."  
"Just…stop telling me that, alright? I'm not stupid." Taylor saw a tear drip onto the table in front of Gabriella, and gave her a tight hug.  
"I thought you loved him."  
"I do." Replied Gabriella, weakly, trying desperately to hold back the tears. This is why she hadn't told Taylor. She knew she was the voice of reason.  
"…Who are they?" Asked Taylor, eventually, as it was the one thing that had been bugging her all night. No matter how many times she read the message, or looked at the numbers, she didn't recognise anything that could identify either person. Gabriella sat silent again, and then shook her head.  
"Promise you'll believe me…But I can't tell you. It's…it's too complicated."  
"Do you love them?"  
"No. It's just…a bit of fun. It'll cause too many problems if I tell you who they are."  
"And do they know about…each other?"  
"Of course not." Taylor sighed.  
"Look if you'll just tell me who they are--"  
"I don't want you hating me." Gabriella said eventually, interrupting her, before getting her phone out, and pressing buttons on it. Taylor took this in, and a slight cold feeling of dread washed over her.  
"Gabriella…Is it Chad?" Before Gabriella could answer, her phone beeped with a text message.  
"I've got to go." She said, grabbing her bag quickly, not wanting to make a scene.  
"But Gabriella!--"  
"I'll talk to you later." She said quickly, before rushing off, hoping that Taylor wasn't following her. But Taylor needed a second to take in what had just happened. Gabriella not saying one way or the other made her think she was right.

"Hey Tay." Grinned Chad, heading over to Taylor. Her eyes narrowed.  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
"Hey chill, I just wanted to see how you were." He smiled at her warmly, but Taylor refused to return the warmness.  
"Just get out of my way, Chad. I don't want to see you." She snapped.  
"What? Taylor, I just wanted to say hello, I didn't ask you to do my homework--again." He laughed. Taylor's eyes just narrowed more.  
"How can you live with yourself?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Knowing what you're doing. You're messing around with people's heads, and you don't even care who you hurt."  
"Taylor? I was coming over here to ask you something--"  
"Save it." She snapped, and grabbing her bag, she quickly left to go to the science lab. She knew no-one would be in there at that time of the day, so she was free to cry alone.

Gabriella rubbed her tear soaked eyes as she made her way to the back of the school field, and under the outside bleachers. She had sent him an emergency text saying _'I need to see you right away'_ and he had responded _'I'm going to our place right now'_  
"Hey.." His soft voice came, and when Gabriella saw him, she rushed to him and hugged him tightly, tears spilling down her face. "Shh, don't cry."  
"Taylor knows what I'm doing. She went on about how Troy would feel. I…I couldn't sit with her talking like that."  
"How much does she know?" He asked, stroking her tears away from her face.  
"She has her suspicions about who you are…"  
"Is she right?"  
"No…course she's not." She sniffed. "I really missed you last night."  
"I missed you too." He whispered, holding her tightly. "Look, if Taylor knows…maybe she'll tell Troy? Then…everything can be out in the open and we can be together?"  
"There's a small matter of your family." She sniffed. He shook his head.  
"Don't care what they think."  
"…I'm not telling Troy." She said, straightening up a little. "Not…not yet. Just don't rush me." He sighed.  
"It's killed me keeping this to myself since the summer…"  
"I know." She interrupted. "…I do love you." She said awkwardly, hugging him again. He kissed her gently.  
"You got any plans for tonight?"  
"I think I'm just going to stay in and study." Gabriella decided, knowing that she needed to do her homework so Taylor would leave her alone a little, and so she could get her teachers and her mother off her back.  
"Okay. If you ever need to talk…"  
"I know. Thanks." She smiled, and they both went their separate ways.

Gabriella wondered back to the gym, where she sat watching Troy in practise for a while. He saw her and let out a little wave, which she returned, before sighing deeply. Soon afterwards, practise finished, and he rushed over to her before he went to get changed.  
"Hey, thought you weren't coming in."  
"I was sick last night." She sighed, hugging him. "My mom made me come in this afternoon though."  
"Oh, are you sure you're okay now?"  
"I'm fine." She smiled, holding his hands. An idea to make herself feel better, and to make up for the time she spent away from Troy crossed her mind. "What lessons do you have this afternoon?"  
"Got math, and then biology. Snore." He smiled. Gabriella smiled too.  
"How about instead of going to class we have some uh…private tutoring." She stroked his hands, and giggled at the shocked look on Troy's face.  
"I thought….yknow…Spring Break…"  
"I'm…I'm ready Troy." She said softly, hugging him. "I mean, if you don't want to…"  
"No no, it's fine." He said, stroking her hair. "Let me just change and we can go to my place, okay? My dad's working here late tonight, and my mom's on a business trip." Gabriella nodded, and went out to wait in Troy's car.

As everyone poured in to their math class, Chad looked around confused. He couldn't find Troy anywhere. He was supposed to be having a one-on-one practise with Coach Bolton, but when Chad had swung by the gym just before class, it was empty, except for a few cheerleaders practising their new moves. Looking around for Troy, Chad hadn't realised that everyone else had already sat down.  
"Mr. Danforth, are you planning on standing up for the entire lesson?" Came the voice of his teacher, and Chad blushed a little.  
"Um…no sir. Sorry." He muttered, looking around for a seat. His face lit up, as hers fell, and he found himself taking the seat next to Taylor.  
"You did that on purpose!" She muttered, kicking him as he sat down.  
"You picked up Gabriella's phone yesterday." He whispered under his breath. "I saw you. Is that what this is about?"  
"Of course it is! How can you--"  
"If you'll just shut up for two minutes." Snapped Chad back, kicking her in the leg softly back. "Then I'll explain."

A few hours later, Troy and Gabriella were lying in his bed, Gabriella with her head resting on his chest. Troy had fallen asleep, thinking that Gabriella had as well, but she couldn't, as doing that hadn't made her feel any better, or any less confused. She did love Troy, there was no denying that. But something just wasn't right. And she couldn't end it with Troy, because then she'd have to admit to Troy, and more importantly to herself, that she was falling in love with one of the other two people she was dating.


	5. Trellis Climbing

**Chapter 5 - Trellis Climbing**

Taylor sat silent as she took in what Chad had just told her. She didn't speak at all through the rest of the lesson, not really concentrating on her work, but upset and angry at herself that she didn't know her best friend as well as she thought.  
"You okay?" Asked Chad, as he helped her put her books away for the lesson. They were supposed to be heading into their next lesson, but Chad could see Taylor wasn't up for another lesson. Before she could argue with him, he held her hand, and pulled her outside to the fountain. Taylor didn't speak for a long while, and this confused Chad. The way Taylor was acting, anyone would think it was him who Gabriella had been dating, or that he'd said something really dramatic.  
"How could she not tell me for three months." Taylor said eventually. "I wouldn't have minded… Am I that much of a horrible friend that she couldn't tell me who she was dating?"  
"Look, like I said, I only know because I saw them at Lava Springs together. Gabriella knows I saw them together, but I've promised her that I won't tell anyone."  
"So you're happy lying to your best friend?" Scoffed Taylor. Chad rolled his eyes.  
"No, of course I'm not, but what other choice do I have? Troy adores Gabriella. I'm pretty sure this thing isn't as serious as what she has with Troy. She'll get over it eventually." Taylor shrugged, knowing in her head it was probably more than that _'I'm guessing Chad doesn't know there's two other people involved here, not one'_

Gabriella carefully released herself from Troy's arm, which had fallen across her seconds before. She didn't want to wake him up, mainly because she didn't want to have an awkward conversation about where she was going. At least if he woke up and she wasn't there, she'd have a little time to think of a reason before he called to find out what had happened. Just as Gabriella was picking her bag up from by the door where it had got thrown, her cell phone rang. Cursing under her breath, Gabriella quickly ran out of the house, so she didn't have to wake Troy up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey…You feeling any better." She smiled at the voice.  
"A little." She said, knowing that she wasn't. "Aren't you in class?"  
"I should be, but you weren't, so I figured I'd come and find you." A smile tugged at Gabriella's face.  
"I'm just on my way home. I don't feel too well, so I think I'm just gonna lie down." She explained. The truth was, she did feel a little sick, but it was through her worrying about the whole situation. She knew it wasn't right, but she knew it wasn't going to stop her either.  
"Okay, well, I'll see you at the weekend, maybe? Anyone asks I'm bringing your homework over." He said.  
"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." She said. "Bye." She hung up, and sighed, still not knowing what to do.

"When was it?" Taylor asked eventually, thinking back to the summer. "I mean, was it before the talent show, after, when?" Chad laughed weakly.  
"Why else do you think Gabriella was in such a hurry to leave Lava Springs? She felt so guilty about what she did, that she didn't want to be around Troy anymore. That's why she was so irrational, and complained about him hanging around with Sharpay. She told me how she was going to take the rest of the summer to work out why she did it, and try and think of what to do."  
"And then I had to go to her place and ruin everything." Sighed Taylor. "I guess…this whole things my fault. Yknow, if I'd just let Gabriella stay at home, and Troy had done the talent competition with Sharpay, then this…cheating could've been avoided a long time ago."  
"Don't blame yourself." Chad put a reassuring arm around Taylor's shoulder, and it made her shiver. "If Gabriella wants to do this, then she will. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."  
"I know." Sighed Taylor. "But I don't agree that Ryan Evans has anything about him that makes him better than Troy."

Gabriella lay on her bed, tired. She had already had another argument with her mom when she had found out from the school about her skipping her afternoon lessons, but Gabriella had just ignored her, and gone straight up to her bed. She was about to make a start on some overdue homework, when her phone beeped with a text message. She smiled at who it was, and then felt a pang of guilt when she saw the message. _"Hey, my Juliet. Look out your window."_ Gabriella, dreading what she was going to find, open her door out onto her small balcony, and looked down to see Ryan climbing up the trellis next to the house. She forced a smile onto her face, but she still felt awful inside, remembering when Troy had climbed up exactly the same way to make her do the musical. She knew it wasn't Ryan's fault though. He'd never known about that, he couldn't have known he was making her feel that bad.  
"Thought you said you'd come over at the weekend." Said Gabriella, quickly pulling him inside. He gave her a gentle kiss, and she giggled.  
"Yeah but I was worried about you." He said. "After that talk under the bleachers. You know it hurts me to see you cry. Especially over Troy."  
"He's not a bad guy." Gabriella instantly felt bad for Ryan, as she defended him. "None of this is his fault, is it. It's all my fault." Ryan sighed. He had come over to look after Gabriella, not to talk about Troy. They'd done enough talking about Troy that summer when they had got together to last him a lifetime.  
"Look, let's just not talk about him. Remember what we said in the summer? When I came by to see you at the pool that evening?"  
"Yeah, so not funny getting Fulton to tell me to work late. That place is scary in the dark." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled.  
"Well in case you can't remember, I told you that while I'm with you, you can put Troy to the back of your mind. He doesn't know, and he won't know." Gabriella saw Ryan's face fall as he said that.  
"…Deal. We won't talk about him." She said, smiling. She kissed him softly, which gradually turned into a rougher kiss.  
"Will your mom hear?" Said Ryan, in between kisses. Gabriella shook her head.  
"She's listening to some relaxation tape, we won't be disturbed." With that, Gabriella and Ryan carried on what they were doing.

Taylor threw her pen down for the fifth time that night. How had she not seen what was going on with Gabriella and Ryan? Was he the guy that Gabriella was scared of telling her about, or was this the other mystery man? And what did she plan on doing, stringing them all along forever? Closing her book, and knowing she wasn't going to get anymore work done that night, Taylor pulled out her cell phone, and called Chad.  
"Hello, ladies man here, how can I help you?" Taylor rolled her eyes.  
"Hey ladies man, can you get me loser guy? I think you must've picked his phone up by mistake." She grinned as she heard his frustrated sigh.  
"Gee, kick a man when he's down, Tay. So, so harsh."  
"Whatever." Said Taylor. "This Gabriella thing is really bugging me."  
"Now you know why I hated this summer." Said Chad, switching the basketball game on TV, off. He was recording it anyway, and figured that this wasn't going to be a short call.

"You need to stop pulling me back to bed." Laughed Ryan, as he tried to get dressed. He had been trying to get his hat back from Gabriella, who had decided it looked much better on her own head. "I don't think Sharpay would believe I had a singing lesson this time of night."  
"Nope." Giggled Gabriella.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to take it by force!" Gabriella squealed as Ryan started tickling her. They rolled around on her bed, knocking some things off of her bedside table.  
"Noo okay, okay you win." Laughed Gabriella, throwing the hat at him. She was about to kiss him one more time, when a voice came from her phone.  
"Gabriella, is that you?" She and Ryan both froze, as if they had been caught in the act. Gabriella quickly grabbed the phone from the floor.  
"Hey Troy." She smiled. "Sorry I…have my cousin over for the night. Her mom's going to some opera, so we offered to babysit her." She shook as Troy was silent for a while.  
"Oh okay….I just…wanted to see what happened. You left this afternoon, I was worried."  
"Sorry… My mum called and started screaming at me to come home. You know I would've stayed if I could." Gabriella turned her head away from Ryan, so she didn't have to see the hurt in his face.  
"Oh…Okay. Well maybe we can have another go this weekend? It was…so much fun. I never thought we'd do it so soon."  
"Yeah…I'll see." Gabriella said nervously, interrupting Troy before he could talk anymore. "My batteries running out so I've gotta go, bye!" She hung up, and looked round to see Ryan upset.  
"You told me you weren't sleeping with him." He pouted.  
"Ryan…I'm sorry I just….we just…got carried away."  
"Well, at least I know where you were this afternoon." He snapped. "Your homeworks on your desk, have a nice weekend, I'll see you at school on Monday. Maybe."  
"Ryan--"  
"Don't." Was all he said, as he quickly left. Gabriella threw herself onto her bed, upset.

"How did I not see it! She kept smiling at him in the hall, and saying how great he is… I must just be an idiot.  
"Yup, that's what it is." Humoured Chad.  
"If I was there right now, you'd get a slap for that."  
"Well, shall we test that theory tomorrow." Taylor was lost for words as Chad said that. Had he just asked her out on a date, or was she just reading way too much into a simple sarcastic comment.  
"Why would I want to go anywhere with you tomorrow?" She answered cautiously, not wanting Chad to hear the excitement in her voice.  
"Because I know the best cheap restaurant in town, and we have a table there for tomorrow evening." Taylor bit her bottom lip hard to prevent herself from screaming.  
"Hmm…" She replied. "Well, I think I might have a slot in my schedule for you. As long as you're driving."  
"Sure, as long as you're paying for the gas." Replied Chad back. "See you then, beautiful!" Before Taylor could say something back to him, he'd hung up. Now there was yet another reason Taylor couldn't concentrate on her homework, and it wasn't because of Gabriella. _'Chad just called me beautiful!'_


	6. A Friend Date

**Chapter 6 - A Friend Date**

Gabriella was told off for the third time in her Biology class by her teacher, but she didn't care. She was bored, and fed up, and everything in her life seemed to be going wrong. It had been a week since Ryan had come round to her house and heard her conversation with Troy, and still he wasn't speaking to her, which broke her heart. She was also partly regretting sleeping with Troy. Don't get her wrong, she knew she loved him, but since the afternoon they had spent with each other, he wanted to be with her every minute of the day, which left her little time to try and talk to Ryan.  
"Miss Montez!" Gabriella's head shot up. "Is there a problem? Or do my lessons bore you so much that you choose not to listen?"  
"Huh? Sorry, I--"  
"Detention, Miss Montez!" Snapped her teacher. There was snickering from a few tables away, and Gabriella's head shot in the direction of Sharpay. For a second she caught Ryan's eye, but quickly he looked away. Gabriella sulked again.  
"Bored." She whispered to Taylor, who was scribbling down notes next to her. They hadn't mentioned Gabriella's boyfriends since the time in the cafeteria, but right now, she really needed someone to talk to.  
"We'll talk about it in our free period." Taylor whispered back. Gabriella nodded, and went back to her notebook. She sighed with relief that Troy was spending the lesson in the gym.

"So come on then." Said Taylor, as the pair of them sat under a tree during their free period. "Spill, what's the matter?" Gabriella let out a giant sigh.  
"One of….the guys isn't talking to me. They heard me talking about sleeping with Troy and…they got mad."  
"Which one?" Asked Taylor.  
"Tay, you know I can't…"  
"Because I know about Ryan." Taylor interrupted her. Gabriella looked alarmed. "Well…Chad saw you together at the country club. When I accused him, he told me about it." This didn't calm down Gabriella.  
"Chad KNOWS?! Has he told Troy?!"  
"Relax, of course he hasn't. He doesn't want to see Troy get hurt." Gabriella looked away at that. "Look, as much as I don't agree…have you tried to talk to Ryan?"  
"He doesn't want to know. He's avoiding me." She said, tearing up.  
"Well, I know one way to get him to talk to you. Just trust old auntie Taylor…"

Ryan looked down at the note one of the younger students had given him. It was on Miss Darbus' personalised stationary, and it told him to meet for a drama rehearsal in one of the classrooms, as the auditorium was being cleaned. Pushing the door open, Ryan's face fell.  
"Hey." Said Gabriella. He was about to leave the room, when Gabriella grabbed onto his wrist. "Please." She said, softly. "We need to talk."

Taylor was standing guard outside the classroom, just in case Troy came by, looking for Gabriella. Inside, she was cursing herself. She knew that Troy was the perfect guy for Gabriella, and she shouldn't be condoning her seeing Ryan to sort out their relationship, but above all else, Gabriella was her best friend, and she wanted to make sure she was happy  
"Hey." Taylor jumped at the voice, and blushed when she saw Chad approaching. "Have you seen Gabriella nearby? Troy's been looking all over for her."  
"Umm…"  
"Come on, am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" He grinned. Taylor blushed again. They hadn't really talked about them as a couple since their date, so Taylor was unsure of where they stood. They had just talked about basketball, which Taylor didn't understand, and science, with Chad didn't understand. They tried their best to keep their conversation away from Gabriella and Troy, so decided to talk about themselves. Taylor was surprised to find Chad was interested in her life, and her hobbies. She had joked that he wouldn't remember anything she told him because his brain was so small, and Chad told her that he'd surprise her.  
"Nope. But I can't tell you where. Secret."  
"Ah. So she's with the R-man, huh?"  
"You know it." Taylor sighed, pointing to the classroom. Chad frowned. "I'm not supporting it, I'm just…."  
"Being a good friend. I know." Chad smiled. "Like the time you took the blame for ripping your mom's favourite book, when it was your sister that did it?" Taylor looked shocked, and Chad winked.  
"Alright, you win, you have an extremely large brain." She teased. "Look, can you just…make sure Troy doesn't come near this classroom, okay?"  
"Deal." Said Chad. "On one condition."  
"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"  
"You let me take you to a movie tonight. If you're lucky, I might even pay for the popcorn." Taylor tried to hide her grin, but knew she wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
"Don't you have basketball practise tonight?"  
"Troy's got after school detention, so it's been cancelled. So, can I have my answer?" Taylor pretended to think about it for a second.  
"You're on." She said, as he walked away.

"I have nothing to say to you." He sniffed, wiping his eyes.  
"Ryan, you have to listen to me! You know I care about you!""You told me you weren't going to sleep with Troy." Said Ryan, pointing a finger at her. "That you loved me, but you cared too much about his feelings to dump him.""It's true! I do love you!""Well you obviously don't if you're going to mess about with me like this, Gabriella!" He had tears in his eyes, and Gabriella felt awful.  
"It's complicated. Sharpay hates me, if she were to find out about me and you…"  
"I don't care what Sharpay thinks." He said. "She's not important. She may think she owns me, but she doesn't. And she'd be pleased, as it would mean she had easier access to Troy."  
"I don't know what I want right now, okay!" Burst Gabriella. "But what I do know is that I want you in my life, okay! That is the most important thing to me!"  
"Well…when you do work out what you want Gabi…give me a call." Sniffed Ryan, storming dramatically out of the room. Gabriella sat down on a desk for a while, thinking to herself.  
"Whatever." She muttered to herself, grabbing her bag. "I can't stay here a second longer." She stormed out of the classroom, and turned to Taylor. "I'm going home."  
"Home? But Gabriella--"  
"I know I was supposed to have decathlon practise! Tell the team I'm sorry!" She called out, before rushing out of the building. Taylor sighed, and headed off to practise, hoping secretly it would be over soon so she could get ready for her sort-of date.

Gabriella rushed straight over to his house, turning her phone off so that Troy couldn't interrupt her. She didn't want him to know as well that she was sleeping with Troy. She knew he wouldn't take it well at all. He answered the door, and as soon as Gabriella knew he was alone, she kissed him.  
"Woah, hold on." He said, pulling her back a second. "I thought you had practise this afternoon?"  
"I decided to finish early. Just like you." She grinned, kissing him again. "I know you've got the house to yourself. And to be honest, not seeing you this week has been hell."  
"Well you needed to catch up on your schoolwork. And Troy's been around a lot." Gabriella kissed him again, before he could mention Troy again.  
"I just….want to be with you right now. Forget everything else." She said, as he pulled her upstairs to his bedroom. They lay on the bed kissing, and in the heat of the moment, Gabriella's necklace from Troy was ripped from her neck, and fell to the floor.

"Okay guys, we're doing great! Let's hope we can have a full practise next week!" Called Taylor, shutting the door on the Decathlon team. She had to hurry home now to get ready for her date. She was about to run out of the school, when she came face to face with Troy.  
"Taylor! Have you seen Gabriella? I thought she had decathlon practise…"  
"Um, no, actually, she went home." Stuttered Taylor, walking to her locker. Troy followed her. "She said that her mum and her had to have some bonding time or something. I think they were going shopping or something."  
"Oh…" Muttered Troy. "Does she seem…okay to you? She's been a little distant lately."  
"She seems fine to me, Troy." Taylor shrugged, hating all the lies she was telling. "Look, if she had a problem, she'd tell you, wouldn't she?" Troy sighed.  
"I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yep, see you then." Smiled Taylor, who quickly rushed out of the school, breathing a sigh of relief.

Gabriella lay with him in his bed, and kissed him.  
"You need to get up. This was too dangerous." He said, sitting up, and picking his watch up from the side. "Look at the time. Troy'll want to know where you are." Gabriella took his watch from him, and looked at the time. Glancing into the right hand corner, Gabriella gasped.  
"Is…Is that really the date?" She stuttered. He took the watch back, and nodded.  
"Yeah….Wow, it's Chad's birthday next week. Guess I should get him something."  
"I've got to go." Gabriella said suddenly, in a panic. "I'll call you." She said before he could say anything else, rushing off.

Taylor waited nervously outside the cinema. She was supposed to meet Chad ten minutes ago, and he hadn't shown up yet. She wrapped her arms around herself, and sighed. He was messing with her, she decided. It was all some big joke to him to see if she really liked him. He didn't really like her at all.  
"Bastard…" Muttered Taylor, getting ready to leave. Suddenly, Chad ran up to her.  
"Hey! Miss me?" Taylor smiled with relief, and turned to face him.  
"If you think I'm paying anything for tonight, you've gotta be kidding. Ten minutes I've had to wait for you." She teased.  
"Damn, I should date a girl who can't count." He grinned. Taylor blushed again.  
"So…that's what this is? A date?"  
"Well…a get together? If you don't want to call it a date."  
"No no. These can be dates." Taylor said, suddenly remembering her sister told her to never seem too keen. "You know. A date with a friend." Chad nodded.  
"A frate." He decided.  
"Frate it is then." She nodded too, giggling slightly at Chad's new word.  
"So what do you want to see?" He asked. Taylor was about to speak, when her phone started ringing. She saw it was Gabriella, and cursed under her breath.  
"Hold that thought." She said, answering. "Hello?"  
"T-Taylor….I need to see you…"  
"Gabriella, I can't really talk right now."  
"No NO! You don't understand. I….I'm a week late…" Taylor froze.  
"Well…look honey don't worry….You don't know that….anythings wrong for certain, do you?" She said, trying not to say the word, so as not to make Chad suspicious.  
"I DO know somethings wrong, Taylor! Can you please just come over…"  
"You don't, Gabi!" Snapped Taylor. "You're just being dramatic, you don't know for sure!"  
"Well THREE pregnancy tests don't lie, Taylor!" Gabriella sobbed. Taylor stayed silent for a while. "T-Tay…"  
"I'll be there in five." She said, hanging up. She looked at Chad apologetically, shook her head sorry, and ran off.

* * *

**AN: So, I don't really like this chapter. I feel like I've said a lot, but not much has happened, yknow? If you've got any feedback, or anything you'd like to see happen, you know what to do! And if you don't, I mean click the little box down below that says review. Toodles!**


	7. Facing The Truth

**Chapter 7 - Facing The Truth**

As soon as she had gotten off the phone to Taylor, Gabriella sat on her bed, her legs pulled close to her chest. She was too afraid to go over to her desk where the three tests lay, all showing a plain blue line. She was shaking in fear, and she was sweating and her mouth was dry from the shock. This was never supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a bit of fun, and that was all. She wasn't supposed to have anyone's baby, or cause any problems. She tentatively put her hand on her currently flat stomach, and stroked it. She could get rid of it easily. Just one trip to the doctor, and it would all be over. Gabriella shook her head, and cursed herself for even thinking it. She had always promised herself that if anything like this ever happened, she would accept the consequences, and go through with it, even if she ended up giving the baby up for adoption.  
"Gabriella, a visitor!" Her mom called up the stairs, as Gabriella heard Taylor's footsteps running up the stairs, before she threw Gabriella's bedroom door open. Taylor's eyes went straight to the tests lying on the table, then at Gabriella, who now had tears in her eyes.  
"Taylor.." She sobbed, and Taylor instinctively approached the crying girl, and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Hey shh…It's alright. I'm here now…" She whispered to her, soothingly.  
"I…I don't know and….oh my god I'm just so stupid, I…" Gabriella started hiccoughing, and Taylor rubbed her back.  
"Honey, I know this is a big shock, but you need to work out what you're going to do." She said, sitting opposite her on the bed.  
"…I know I've gotta go through with the pregnancy. That's for sure. I just…don't know what I'll do after it." Said Gabriella, taking deep breaths to calm down.  
"…And the father?" Gabriella looked at her feet.  
"You know I don't know." She whispered. "God, I sound awful saying that, don't I?"  
"…It's done now. There's nothing you can do to change what you did now." Said Taylor, trying to make sure she didn't say anything that would hurt Gabriella. There were words that needed to be said about Gabriella's recent behaviour, but now wasn't the time for that. "Is there…anyone you think it might be? I mean…Time wise."  
"….I've only done it once with Troy…so I doubt it's his." She sniffed. "…I'm pretty sure it can't be the other guy's…So…It must be Ryan's." She nodded her head to herself. "…I'm having Ryan's baby…" Her voice shook at the word baby, but knew it had to be said. Taylor stayed silent for a long time, taking all this in. She was trying to work out how Gabriella was going to tell her mother, explain it to the school, tell Ryan, and more importantly, cope with Troy knowing that she had been cheating on him.  
"You need to talk to Ryan. ASAP." Said Taylor, pulling Gabriella to stand up. "Call him now."  
"He doesn't want anything to do with me."  
"Gabriella, this is serious! This isn't going to go away! And if it's his, he's better knowing sooner than later, right?"  
"…Right." Muttered Gabriella, getting her phone out, and calling Ryan.

"Hello?" Came his voice. Gabriella looked over at Taylor, who nodded at her reassuringly.  
"Hey…" She stuttered. "Ryan, please don't hang up on me…I really have to see you, it's important."  
"I said all I had to say earlier, Gabriella." He said, stonily.  
"No, please. I just…need to talk to you. Seriously." She pleaded. The line went silent, and Gabriella feared that he had hung up on her.  
"…Alright." He said, eventually. "We'll go out for a meal tomorrow night. Sure you don't want Troy there holding your hand?" He snapped, bitterly.  
"….I'll see you then. I'll put a note in your locker with a time." She said. "…Bye Ryan."  
"Whatever.." He muttered, hanging the phone up.

The next day at school, Taylor felt she was having to pull Gabriella along the corridors. She had opted to stay over at Gabriella's that night, but while she was trying to sleep, she could hear Gabriella tossing and turning in her bed, and evidently didn't get much sleep at all.  
"Gabs, are you feeling okay? You look exhausted!" Said Troy, pulling her onto his lap at lunchtime. She awkwardly moved off of his lap.  
"I'm okay, I'm just a little tired. That's all." She muttered, sticking her fork into her food, and turning her nose up at it. She wasn't feeling sick, but was just too depressed to eat.  
"Yeah we were working on a schedule for scholastic decathlon practise all night, I stayed round." Said Taylor. Gabriella gave her a small appreciative smile.  
"So you blew me out for a couple of nerds? Huh, no accounting for taste." Said Chad, sliding into the seat next to Taylor. Taylor slammed her eyes shut tight. She had completely forgotten about leaving Chad like that.  
"Yeah well….Gabriella had a problem with her homework too. So I was helping her. And it had to be in today, so it was an emergency." Taylor looked over at Chad. "Sorry…"  
"Hey it's alright. We can go on another frate tonight, right?"  
"Frate? What's that?" Asked Troy, confused. Taylor felt herself blushing.  
"It's Chad being a dork." She said, simply. She looked over at Chad again, and found herself blushing even more. She quickly looked down at her plate so that he didn't see. "And sure. I'm free tonight."  
"Well, we can make it a double date?" Troy grinned, hugging Gabriella. Gabriella tightened a little.  
"One, they're not on a date, they're just going out as friends, mister." Said Gabriella, smiling slightly. "And secondly, I'm grounded. My mom's making me stay in tonight for skipping school."  
"Bummer." Smiled Troy, giving her a quick kiss. "Well ladies, me and Chad have basketball practise to get to, so we shall see you later." Gabriella and Taylor waved at the boys as they walked off. Gabriella let out a sigh.  
"I'm so sorry Taylor, I know I owe you big time for all this lying…"  
"Don't worry about that right now. But you've gotta start working out how you're going to explain things to Troy.."  
"…I don't even want to think about that right now." Said Gabriella, her head in her hands. "I just want to get through with this evening with as little pain as possible, and then I can worry about Troy, okay?"  
"Alright…" Muttered Taylor, looking down at Gabriella's plate. "…Sickness hasn't started already, has it?"  
"No…Just nerves." Said Gabriella, looking down at her plate again. "…I'm gonna go to the library for a while, come with me?" Taylor nodded, and followed Gabriella.

As the evening came, Taylor waited nervously outside the restaurant where Chad had told her to meet him. She looked in the window of the restaurant at her reflection quickly to check how she looked. She had agonised for hours over what to wear, as much as she tried to convince herself that it didn't matter. It was just two friends enjoying each others company, nothing else.  
"Hey, making yourself look beautiful?" She jumped as Chad approached her.  
"You wish." She smirked,twirling around to face him, and trying not to gasp. He looked amazing, and it sent a chill down Taylor's neck.  
"Maybe I do." He winked. "Know what you're going to order?"  
"Nope. Do you?" She asked.  
"Well no but…um…you know how I said this was just a…friend date?"  
"Yeah??" Taylor's heart jumped into her throat. _'__This is it. He__'__s really going to say it__'__s an actual date__…'  
_"Well um…I invited Troy along." Taylor's face dropped, and she tried to suppress the glare she wanted to give to Chad.  
"Well that's…nice." She snapped, as she saw Troy approaching. "Let's just get inside." She snapped, storming into the hotel.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Ryan were halfway through their meal, and still she hadn't plucked up the courage to tell Ryan why she had wanted to see him. They had sat in silence, Ryan giving her the occasional glare. Gabriella, under the table, couldn't stop touching her stomach out of amazement. There was something growing there right that second. A bundle of cells that were slowly splitting and growing into an actual person. She heard Ryan clear his throat, and looked up confused.  
"Finally…" He muttered.  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
"I've been trying to ask you for the last five minutes what you wanted, and you've been ignoring me." He snapped. "So come on, what is this meal about?" Gabriella took a deep breath.  
"I…really am sorry about what you heard. You are important to me, Ryan, I swear. I need to tell you something, but…I need you to stay calm."  
"Carry on." He said, softening a little. "Are you sick or something? Because if you are, I just want to take care of you…"  
"Not…technically." She said, brushing some hair out of her eyes to fill the time. She placed her hands down on the table, and Ryan took them in his.  
"Then…tell me. I will stay calm, just tell me what's wrong." Gabriella nodded.  
"Ryan, I'm--"  
"Gabriella?!" Gabriella's head shot up, as she realised standing next to the table, was Troy.  
"Troy! I…Me and Ryan…"  
"So this is what you wanted to tell me?!" Snapped Ryan, pulling his hands away. "That you're staying with him over me?!"  
"Over you?! Since when were you in the picture!" Snapped Troy, glaring at Ryan. "Gabriella, tell me what's going on."  
"You're an idiot Troy, that's what!" Ryan stood up, and got right up in Troy's face.  
"Ryan, NO!" Sobbed Gabriella. "Troy--"  
"She's been sleeping with me, Troy. Since Lava Springs. And you're too damn stupid to have seen." Gabriella sobbed, and Troy turned to face her.  
"…Gabi please tell me this isn't true." Gabriella didn't answer, and just looked down at her feet. "Gabs…what…"  
"I'm sorry Troy.." She sobbed, reaching a hand out to him. He slapped it away.  
"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to see you right now." He snapped, and before Gabriella could say another word, he stormed out of the restaurant. Gabriella turned to face Ryan.  
"Ryan, listen to me--"  
"Don't bother, Gabriella. You're a real piece of work, you know that?!" Ryan too, walked away. The people in the restaurant looked at Gabriella, wanting to know what she was going to do next. Tears in her eyes, Gabriella picked up her coat, left the money for the meal on the table, and walked quietly out. Once she was out of sight of most people, she sat down and cried, hugging her stomach.  
"It's just us now sweetie…You're all I have left…"

Troy stormed into his house, and started punching the first wall he could find, imagining it being Ryan's smug face. He hated him. He hated Gabriella. He punched the wall even harder, angry both at himself for falling for someone who was so two-faced, and angry at Gabriella for cheating for so long.  
"Hey hey, calm down!" Said Jack Bolton, opening his bedroom door. He saw his son's red eyes, and instantly knew something was wrong.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said, before his dad could say anything.  
"No, you don't start beating up the wall, waking me up, then saying that you don't want to talk about it." He said, motioning Troy to his bedroom. Troy sighed, and sat on the floor at the bottom of his dad's bed.  
"…It's Gabriella." He said eventually.  
"What about her?" Asked his dad, standing in front of him.  
"She's been cheating on me. Since the summer. With Ryan Evans…Mr perfect himself." Troy rubbed his eyes harder. "I mean…what did I do wrong, dad? Why did she….How could she do something like this to me…"  
"Son, she's just…not good enough for you. I've told you that before. You can do better." Said Jack. "Come on, why don't we go play some one-on-one basketball before bed. Might clear your head. Make you forget about her for now?"  
"…Yeah. Alright then. I guess." Sighed Troy, putting his hands down to his sides to pull himself up. "Ouch!" He called out, as his hand came into contact with a piece of metal.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jack.  
"Something just stabbed my hand." He said, pulling himself up, and picking up what was on the floor. When Troy saw what it was, he froze up, and felt like someone had just thrown a cold bucket of water over him.  
"Well Troy, what is it?" Asked Jack. Troy couldn't answer. His voice was locked up, and his breathing was shallow.  
"Why…What…" He managed to stutter out eventually.  
"Troy, you're making no sense, come on, lets go play our game…"  
"No!" Shouted Troy, throwing the piece of metal onto the bed. "What the HELL is this doing in your BEDROOM, dad!" Jack looked down at the piece of metal that now lay disregarded on his bed, and realised that lying there, was a silver necklace with a 'T' clearly hanging from it.


	8. What I Have To Do

**A/N: This has been the hardest chapter EVER to write!**

**Chapter 8 - What I Have To Do**

"I can't go to school today." Said Gabriella, hugging herself on her bed. Taylor frowned, and sat at the end of the bed. After Gabriella had ran from the restaurant. Taylor had ran after her, and instantly taking her home. She hadn't wanted to talk about what she was going to do about Troy, and instead they had stayed up eating ice cream all night.  
"You have to, sweetie." Said Taylor, gently. "Your mom won't let you have the day off if you're not sick."  
"She doesn't know I'm pregnant. The morning sickness could be food poisoning for all she knows."  
"But you weren't sick. And you won't be because we were eating all night."  
"But--"  
"No Gabriella, you have to go in there and talk to him, and tell him about this baby, because it's not going to go away." Said Taylor, angrily. She pulled Gabriella to her feet, and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Now go get ready." Gabriella pouted, but nodded, shutting the door behind her.

Sighing, Taylor lay back on Gabriella's head, pulling out her phone. In all this, she had barely remembered to tell her parents that she was staying at Gabriella's, let alone call Chad and apologise for ruining yet another evening. Leaving her parents a quick answer phone message, Taylor dialled another number.  
"Hello?" Said the voice at the other end of the line.  
"Hey Chad." Said Taylor, softly. "Sorry about…last night."  
"Hey, it's cool. You had to go after her." Said Chad. "I would've gone after Troy but man, he was out of there like a bolt of lightening. He's not been answering his phone all night."  
"He probably just needed time to cool off. You'll see him in practise today." Replied Taylor. Both went silent.  
"So….Last night…needs to be rescheduled." Grinned Chad. Taylor felt herself blushing.  
"Woah, tiger. Let's deal with the soap opera unravelling before our eyes before we have another one of out friend dates." Laughed Taylor. She heard the shower turn off in Gabriella's bathroom. "I've gotta go…I'll see you at school? Good luck with Troy."  
"Sure, I'll see you then. Good luck with Gabi." Replied Chad, before shutting down his phone. He tried calling Troy again, but there was no answer. He shrugged to himself, and started getting ready for school. He was sick of messing around with Taylor. They both knew what the other wanted, and it was dumb for neither of them to admit it.

After shutting off the water, Gabriella stood there silently in the bathroom, looking at her body. She was an intelligent girl, and knew roughly what was going to happen to her over the next few months physically, but had no idea how it was going to be on her or her friends and family mentally, and it scared her. She stroked her stomach, comforting the small body that was growing inside of her, and wondering what it would look like. She shook her head and carried on getting ready. She couldn't think about things like that right now, not while she had to sort things out with Troy, and find a way to tell Ryan that he was going to be a dad.  
"Gabs we're going to be late, come on!" Called Taylor, knocking on the bathroom door. Minutes later, Gabriella opened the door.  
"I'm ready…you think Troy'll talk to me?"  
"…You know he won't, honey." Sighed Taylor. "Just give him some time, he'll be fine." Gabriella nodded, and her and Taylor went downstairs, Gabriella driving them both to school. By the time they had got there, their first lesson had already started, and both were issued with warnings, as they were normally such excellent students.  
"Where's Troy?" Whispered Gabriella. Taylor looked around the room, and saw what Gabriella had. Troy wasn't anywhere to be seen, as Jason was occupying the seat next to Chad that Troy normally took.  
"I'll ask Chad later. Just try and concentrate." Whispered Taylor, straightening herself up, and looking at the board. She knew if she looked at Chad again, she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off him.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she looked over at Ryan, who was staring into space again.  
"Wake UP!" She snapped, flicking a piece of paper at him. "Did you even HEAR what I said!"  
"Sorry…I'm just…tired." Lied Ryan. He couldn't help but think about Gabriella leading him on. He really had thought he had a chance with her, but she was clearly toying with him until she was sure Troy was more interesting. He hadn't told anyone about him and Gabriella, including his sister. He knew that Sharpay didn't need even more of a reason to hate Gabriella, even if it meant she had a clearer shot at Troy.  
"Well then listen this time! It's like the biggest gossip in the universe, you can't miss it!" She grinned.  
"Alright, I'm listening…" Muttered Ryan, in a bored voice.  
"Well I overheard someone from the skaters telling, who overheard from the cheerleaders, who overheard from the Goths, who overheard from--"  
"Just spit it out Sharpay!"  
"Okay! Gabriella Montez was seen in a drugs store!"  
"…And that's big news…why?" Sighed Ryan, sure he didn't want to hear what would lead onto Gabriella's newest Troy-orientated scheme.  
"She was buying pregnancy tests! Four to be precise! I mean how sick is that!" Ryan quickly got up. "Ryan, where are you going? Ryan!" Ryan kept walking.

At lunchtime, Gabriella excused herself to go to the library, wanting to look at some of their health books to read up on pregnancy, and asked Taylor to keep an eye out should Troy turn up. Taylor sat on the grass outside the front of East High to keep a watch for him. She hadn't had a chance to ask Chad about his whereabouts yet, either.  
"Hey." Until now, that was. Chad sat down on the grass next to her, propping himself up with his elbows.  
"Hey." Smiled Taylor, slightly shyly. She quickly hid the smile, and cleared her throat. "So, where's your captain?"  
"Now that, is the million dollar question." Said Chad. "I've been calling his cell all day, but he just hasn't answered. I guess what Gabriella did really hit him hard."  
"…She didn't have a choice." Taylor sighed. Chad looked at her confused, and Taylor inwardly cursed herself.  
"Ouch, a swearing Taylor, now I know somethings going on." He nodded. "What's happening?"  
"…You have to promise to let Gabriella tell Troy on her own, right?"  
"Hand on heart, you've got my word." Said Chad, a slightly concerned tone. "What's she given my boy Troy?"  
"No NO! Nothing like that.." Said Taylor, quickly. "….She's having a baby."  
"WHAT!"  
"Chad! Keep your voice down!" She hissed. "She says it's Ryan's. That's what last night was about."  
"…Woah." Was all Chad managed to say. "Look…I know this is serious and everything but…can we talk about something else for five minutes?"  
"What like? Basketball?" Taylor muttered, rolling her eyes. Chad grinned.  
"Yep. You know I scored the perfect four-pointer yesterd--" Taylor shoved him to shut him up, but Chad grinned, rolling onto her. She squealed, and their play fight continued. Taking a breather, they were panting, Taylor staring up at.  
"I win." He grinned. Taylor blushed again, and Chad saw, smiling, he drew closer to Taylor until their lips touched. Taylor lifted her head up to make the kiss deeper, but as she did, she saw Troy's car screeching to a halt outside the school, as he got out and slammed the door behind him. Quickly breaking away, Taylor quickly changed the subject out of embarrasment.  
"Chad! Look!" She said. Chad looked over, realised who it was and rushed to him.  
"Troy! How you been man I was cal--"  
"Get out of my way." He snapped. "Where is she?"  
"Who? Troy I think you and Gab need--"  
"DON'T mention our names in the same sentence!" He snapped again. Just then, he spotted Gabriella at her locker, putting some books away. Without another word to Chad, he stormed over.

"You little bitch!" He snapped, storming over and slamming the locker door shut.  
"T-Troy…" Gabriella muttered. "Look can we go somewhere private a-and talk."  
"No! Not after what you've done!" He shouted. Everyone seemed to stop and turn to look at them, wanting to know what was going wrong with Troyella. "How many guys has it been, Gabriella!"  
"…You're making a scene, Troy." She said, nervously, going to touch his arm. He moved away quickly. "Troy, please!"  
"No! I can't believe you've been sleeping with Ryan behind my back all school year!" Sharpay, who was in the hallway with Ryan on their way to the drama room, stopped and turned to glare at Ryan. He didn't see her though, as he stared intently at Gabriella.  
"It was a mistake, Troy, can we just…please…talk somewhere else, please…" Gabriella was sobbing now.  
"No Gabriella! Because I would've been able to forgive that eventually! But you know what…" He through her necklace onto the floor. "My DAD wanted you to have this back. It seems you left it at MY house when you were done FUCKING HIM IN MY PARENTS BED!" If there were people in the corridor who hadn't been listening, after Troy's final outburst, they were. Gabriella froze.  
"…Troy…" She whispered.  
"I hate you." He said, a lump in his throat. "I wish you were dead, Gabriella…" He glared at her again, before rushing out of the school. Gabriella burst into tears and followed him out of the front door, looking around to find him, but just seeing him in time to see his car pull away angrily.

Running away from the school, Gabriella sat in a nearby park on a bench, crying her eyes out. It was becoming a regular thing for her. Since she became pregnant, all she seemed to do was cry. She touched her stomach, and slammed her eyes shut, silently praying for forgiveness for what she was about to do. Pulling out her cell phone, she called directory services, who put her through to the number she needed.  
"H-Hello…" She whispered into the phone. "…I need your help. I…I need to book an abortion for as soon as possible."


	9. Happy Families

**AN: I'm slowly working through my list of fics, this being the first as it's the only one I have a clear idea with at the moment. I know what I'm doing for New Students as well, but that one is quite tiring to write! (Not that that's a bad thing but it requires a lot of cross referencing two lists of ideas. Very complicated. I'll shut up now :p.) **

**Chapter 9 - Happy Families**

"Ryan, dinner time!" Came Mrs. Evans' voice, and he sighed, switching the television off and entering the dining room. Ryan wasn't a great conversationalist at meal times. It was the one time he got to sit and reflect on things, and one of the few opportunities he got to tune out Sharpay's voice, and not have her complain that he wasn't listening. He liked having all his family there as well, as it was the only time in the day he got to see his mom and dad together, as his dad left for work early in the morning, and his mom was normally out with friends at the weekends. However, this was one meal time Ryan knew he couldn't sit through, knowing what was to come. Sharpay had refused to talk to him all afternoon, and had spent the journey home glaring at him. She had left for her bedroom dramatically when they got home, but he knew she was probably planning a way to royally piss him off. And he had a good idea what she was going to do.  
"Hey mom, dad." He muttered, sitting at his place at dinner. "….Sharpay." He muttered when the ice princess strutted into the room.  
"Daddy!" She screeched, sitting down next to him as he took a sip of his drink, and Mrs Evans began dishing out the food. "I need to tell you something."  
"Go ahead, princess. I'm all ears." Their father laughed.  
"I'm sure he doesn't want to hear anything you have to say, Sharpay." Said Ryan, sharply.  
"Don't be so rude to your sister, Ryan." Came Mrs Evans voice. He rolled his eyes, and silently wished that Sharpay would be a good sister and say nothing.  
"Ryan's been sleeping with Gabriella Montez!" She said, eventually. "And rumour has it is she's pregnant!" All at once Mr Evans started choking on his drink, and Mrs. Evans spilt the soup she was pouring into bowls.  
"Pregnant?!" She shrieked, looking at Ryan. "What do you think you're doing!"  
"And with some girl at school!"  
"One who has a boyfriend, too!" Sharpay added, twisting the knife even harder. "I just thought you should know." Ryan felt all eyes on him, and he took a deep breath.  
"I'll be in my room." He muttered, pushing his chair away and heading upstairs. He dialled Gabriella's number into his cell again, but yet again, she didn't pick up. Throwing his phone onto the floor, he lay on his bed, head in his hands. Were the rumours true? And if they were, could it be his?

Gabriella was outside Taylor's house when her phone finally stopped ringing. She saw the caller display light up with Ryan's name, and she wished it would go away. She didn't want to talk to him, especially after what she was going to do the next day. Eventually, Taylor answered the door, and Gabriella couldn't look her in the eye.  
"…Yes?" Said Taylor, stiffly. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to Gabriella.  
"…Can I come in. Please." Begged Gabriella.  
"I don't know, anything else major you want to tell me? Or can't you top sleeping with your boyfriend's dad?" She snapped. Gabriella's eyes welled up, and Taylor sighed. "…You'd better come in." Gabriella nodded numbly, and followed Taylor up to her room. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, she sat silent for a while. She knew Taylor would be looking at her expectantly, wanting to know why she came round, and really she didn't know why she did.  
"…I'm sorry." She said eventually.  
"Gabi, you're saying it to totally the wrong person." Said Taylor.  
"I know. But he won't answer my calls. I don't know…if he's at home or…or what's going on…And I can't call the house."  
"You expect him to speak to you?!" Snapped Taylor. "You expect him to want to know what you have to say? You've not only cheated on him, but you've broke up his family! And you don't even have a good reason to why you're doing it!"  
"I was TIRED, okay!" Snapped Gabriella, bursting into tears, and shaking from her sobs. "I was sick and tired of being the good girl! Gabriella Montez, the school nerd, she never does anything wrong, always predictable, always reliable! I wanted to do something out of character, just to know what it felt like."  
"But why HIM!" Said Taylor, shaking her hard. She had to understand. Before she could help Gabriella, she had to know that she deserved her help.  
"…I got drunk once. I went round to Troy's house, planning on…you know…just having fun with him. But he wasn't there, his mom was driving him and Chad to some basketball game…A-and Jack was there and I didn't know what I was doing, and one thing lead to another…" Gabriella took a deep breath, her voice beginning to shake. "It was…nice. And we both kn-knew it was wrong, but we just…didn't stop."  
"…Do you love him?" Asked Taylor, awkwardly. Gabriella shook her head.  
"…I'm going to right at least one wrong." She said, eventually, hugging her stomach.  
"What do you mean?" Taylor saw the guilt in Gabriella's face, and had a good idea what she meant. "But…I thought…I mean you're totally against it…"  
"I can't do it. I don't have anyone, Tay." Sniffed Gabriella. "Troy wants me dead, Ryan will never speak to me again now, and Jack…I don't want to see him again. To know how much I hurt Troy. It's just…a bundle of cells…" Her voice trailed off, as she tried to convince herself of her own words.  
"If you're not sure…"  
"I have to be." She said, wiping her eyes. "I just…had to come and clear the air, okay? And…ask you to do me one more favour and then I'll never ask you to lie for me ever again. You see, my appointments tomorrow…"  
"I'll let people know you've gone on a trip with your mom, you'll be back next week." Interrupted Taylor, scared at how easily she was lying now. "I'll deal with it, I promise."  
"…Thanks." Whispered Gabriella, hugging her tight. "You really are the best friend anyone could ever have.

Jack and Lucille Bolton were frantic with worry. When Jack had come home from work, he was concerned that Troy wasn't there, and now it was passed midnight, and their son still wasn't home.  
"I'm going to call the police." Said Lucille, rushing for the phone. "Gabriellas not answering her phone either, maybe they've gone somewhere together."  
"He's mad at her, they won't be together, lets not worry her." He said cautiously, hoping his wife wouldn't ask what was going on. Thankfully she was too worried to ask, and picked up the phone to call 911. Just as the operator picked up, the pair heard the front door slam open. Quickly, Lucille put the phone down and ran downstairs, slowly followed by Jack.  
"Where the hell have you been!" She snapped, moving backwards quickly as she smelt the vodka on her son's breath. "And what have you been doing!"  
"Ah, when you're Jack Bolton's son, you can get away with anything!" He leered, stumbling into the house. "Jack Bolton….gets anything he wants, don't you dad!" His eyes caught his father's, and he glared at him.  
"Troy, I think you need to get some sleep." He said, trying to remain as calm as possible.  
"Oh, you think I should go to bed, huh!" He said, loudly. "You say that to a lot of people, don't you.."  
"Troy, don't speak to your father like that! He works hard for you!" Snapped Lucille. Troy started laughing hysterically.  
"That what he tells you? He works hard? No mom….I'll tell you how hard he works…"  
"Troy…" Said Jack in a weary tone, but Troy held up his hand.  
"Mom did you know that my loving DAD is sleeping with my girlfriend?!" Lucille's eyes grew wide.  
"You're….drunk." She said, her voice shaking a little.  
"Maybe I am! But HE'S a pervert! He even ADMITTED it to me! Him and….and my Gabriella…" Troy began to sway more, but he couldn't avoid seeing the look in his mom's eyes.  
"…Is this…true.." She whispered, slowly pivoting to face her husband. He was looking at the ground, and this was confession enough for her. "Get out…"  
"Lucille, I can explain…" He said, tears in his eyes.  
"I said GET OUT!" She screamed, shoving him through the front door. Right now, there wasn't anything Jack could say or do to help the situation, so he merely accepted the decision. After he had left, Lucille rushed forward, sobbing onto Troy, who's own tears were sobering him up now.  
"It's okay…Shh…" Said Troy, awkwardly trying to comfort his mom, with words even he didn't believe.

When Taylor got into the school, she didn't fail to notice how many people were suddenly interested in how her evening had been, and how many people were concerned as to where Gabriella was.  
"She's gone away with her mom for a few days. She'll be back next week." She said as confidently as she could. She had texted Gabriella that morning to wish her luck with her appointment, and since she hadn't replied she figured she was already at her appointment, or too upset in the lead up to it to talk to anyone. Looking up from her phone where she had been checking her messages, she saw Ryan pacing towards her.  
"Where's Gabriella?" He asked, in a low voice.  
"If you listened, you'd hear I said." She snapped back a little, irritated. "She and her mom are--"  
"Cut the crap." He snapped. "There's a rumour going around that she's pregnant. I know you know what's going on with her, so just tell me if she is, and who's it is."  
"Go away, Ryan." She said, feeling slightly bad. Gabriella was so sure it was his, and he wouldn't even get a chance to talk about it to her.  
"Taylor, please, I need to know!" He said, standing in front of her. "I know you hate me for the whole…helping her cheat on Troy thing. But it doesn't mean I don't care about her. I just…need to know." Taylor looked up at Ryan, and saw tears filling up the corners of his eyes.  
"…She is…was. I don't know. She…said it was….is yours" She replied, guiltily. Ryan was shocked for a second.  
"What do you mean is…was?" His eyes widened as he realised what she was saying. "That's where she is, isn't it….today. She's getting an abortion?" Taylor looked away, and Ryan's stomach sank. "I need to see her."  
"Ryan…"  
"Don't try and stop me." He warned, before running off. Taylor thought about following him, when Chad ran up to her.  
"Whole schools gone gossip crazy." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her. In normal circumstances Taylor would've protested about this public display of affection, but as stressed out as she was, she rested her head on his chest.  
"I've got a bad feeling this isn't even the worst of it." She replied.

Gabriella sat in the waiting room. The air conditioning was giving her goose bumps, and she shivered. She couldn't keep her hands away from her stomach.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart." She whispered, tears in her voice. "Under normal circumstances…you would've been loved so much. I have to let you go…"  
"Gabriella Montez!" She heard her name called by the receptionist, and she froze, standing up and walking towards the door she was being pointed to in almost slow motion. She was about to push the door open when she felt a hand grasp her wrist, and pull her away.  
"Gabriella, please. Let's talk about this, please don't do this." Gabriella looked up, and saw Ryan holding onto her arm, his face full of pain.  
"I can't, Ryan, I'm sorry…"  
"Give me twenty minutes. Tops." He pleaded. "If you still want to go ahead with it, fine. Just…hear me out first." Gabriella glanced between the door, Ryan, and her stomach. Closing her eyes, she nodded.  
"You've got ten minutes."


	10. Tough Decisions

**Chapter 10 - Tough Decisions**

Gabriella sat in a coffee shop opposite the clinic, clutching the cup of coffee Ryan had bought her in her hands. Neither had said a word yet, as they both searched for the right thing to say.  
"Look, Ryan--"  
"Gabriella, I just need to know the truth. What's going on with you? I mean, was I just another dumb fling, like Mr Bolton? And…is this baby mine?" Gabriella shrugged.  
"You know I can't know that for sure, Ryan." She answered softly, for once doubting what she'd been so sure of over the last few days, knowing she had to disassociate herself with this thing growing inside of her. It didn't have a father, and it wouldn't have a mother soon enough. "Look, it's been ten minutes, I should--"  
"I don't want you to do this." He said, holding onto her hands across the table. For the first time, he noticed that her hands were shaking, and she was terrified about what she was doing. "Taylor told me what you said. About you thinking it was mine. And I don't want to see my baby die. Because that's what aborting him or her is, and you know it. I love you, Gabriella, and I'm going to help you out the best I can. If you don't want us to be together, then that's fine. But I will always be there for you and the baby, providing for you both the best that I can." A tear slid down Gabriella's cheek, and she linked fingers with Ryan. He was the first person, other than Taylor in all this, who had thought about how she was really feeling, and not just looked at all the problems her actions had caused her.  
"…Alright. I trust you." She sniffed. "I wanted to keep it. I was just…so terrified about facing it alone."  
"You have me, and Taylor, and your mom…You have told her, right?" Gabriella didn't look up. "Gabs…"  
"I didn't see the point in telling her. Not when I was…" Gabriella motioned to the clinic across the road. "But I'll tell her. I'll sit down with her as soon as she gets home from work, and tell her." Ryan nodded.  
"You tell your mom, and I'll tell my parents tonight. You want me to take you back to school, or…" Gabriella nodded.  
"I can't miss anymore school." She admitted. Ryan smiled slightly, knowing this sounded like the Gabriella he knew and loved. Taking her hand, he led her out to his car.

As lunchtime came, Chad came over to the brainiacs table to talk to Taylor. As soon as he spotted her, he sat next to her, banging his head on the table.  
"Wake me up when this nightmare is over." He screamed into the table. Taylor laughed and pulled his head up. They were having fun hanging out, but Taylor couldn't help but feel awkward. Her and Chad had never officially said that they were dating, so she was unsure where she stood. Was it okay to kiss him, and assume they were dating?  
"I wish I could but unfortunately, we have to get through this year. And even then it's not over as we go to college, then jobs…"  
"I didn't mean school work, that's bad enough as it is." Sighed Chad. "But with Troy…man, it's like he's a completely different person."  
"Is he okay?" Taylor realised that was a stupid question, so reworded it. "I mean, how is he coping with…everything." Chad shook his head.  
"He's refusing to come to basketball practise, for obvious reasons. In lessons he's not concentrating. I'm pretty sure he was hungover this morning, too. And Troy would never drink anything, he said it'd mess with his game."  
"Have you spoke to him about how things are at home?"  
"No, he won't talk about it, he always changes the subject. I don't even know where he is now, either. But I know how things are, I overheard Coach Bolton on the phone begging Mrs Bolton to take him back. He looks a mess, too, I think he slept in his office." Chad shook his head. "There's no way we're gonna win the championship with the Boltons like this. Gabriella's really screwed everything up this time." Taylor sat up at this, and looked at him incredulously.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Well, it's her fault! She slept with Coach Bolton! I mean, how sick can you get!"  
"And how sick is it to not care how your best friend is feeling, and just caring about some stupid basketball trophy!" She shouted, standing up. Chad stood up too, knowing that as much as he hated Gabriella right now, telling Taylor that wasn't his smartest move.  
"Tay, I didn't mean it like that, of course I didn't. I just mean--"  
"No, I know what you 'just mean', Chad. And I don't want to hear it." She glared at him. "Just leave me the hell alone." Chad opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to say.  
"Fine." He replied, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "Whatever." With that he picked up his lunch tray, and left to go to the basketball table. Taylor stormed off in the opposite direction, towards the biology classroom.

Troy had never had a hangover before, but he sure as hell knew he'd rather not have one ever again. His head was pounding, like a million hammers were banging in his head. When he woke up in the morning, he found puddles of sick all over the floor, and the memories of everything that had happened that night came flooding back to him. He'd told his mom everything, and she'd thrown his dad out.  
"Serves him right." Troy muttered, holding onto his head as he sat out in his car, not wanting to talk to anyone, or see anyone. He'd come here at gym class so he didn't have to see his dad, and he'd just chose not to leave it. He knew how much people would be gossiping about his family, and he didn't want to listen to any of it. It was bad enough there was a rumour going around that Gabriella was pregnant, and as much as he knew he had to, he really didn't want to talk to her about it. "Stupid bitch." He said, staring into the distance. He jumped as a car pulled up next to his, and he rolled his eyes. Ryan Evans. If Troy felt like it, he would've got out of the car and hit him by now, but he was saving all his rage for the next time he saw his dad. Troy sunk down in the seat to avoid being seen, but couldn't help but see Ryan open the passenger door. Peaking out, Troy felt sick when he saw Gabriella step out of the car. She had been visibly crying, and looked stressed out and worried. _'__Good.__'_ was all Troy could think, as he saw Ryan take her hand and squeeze it gently. They walked away, not looking at the car for a second. Troy shook his head, and started up his engine. He was going to be much more help to his mom at home than he could be at school in a mood like this.

Gabriella couldn't help but notice the icy silence that came over the school the second she stepped into the building. No-one tried to hide the fact that they'd just been talking about her. Ryan walked a few steps ahead of her to their biology class, trying to clear the way for her the best he could before he had to take his seat next to Sharpay, and try and build bridges with her.  
"I so can't believe she's even showing her face in school!"  
"Surprised she's not standing on a street corner somewhere, it's where she'll end up."  
"What a slut…" Gabriella focused on walking behind Ryan, trying to pretend she didn't hear the things being whispered as she walked past. It wouldn't have hurt as much if some of what they were saying hadn't been true.  
"You did good." Said Ryan, as they stepped into the classroom. There was a few students scattered around, and Gabriella was relieved that Taylor was one of them. She rushed over to her and sat with her.  
"What are you doing here!" Gasped Taylor, hugging her friend. "What happened? Did you--" Gabriella shook her head.  
"Ryan stopped me. I know that…I'm a horrid person and shouldn't get something so…amazing out of all this. But I have to face the consequences, and I'm going to. I'm gonna talk to my mom about it when she's home."  
"But what about schoolwork? What about--"  
"I don't know. Other girls manage to do it. And I'm so ahead in my reading that I'll be okay here and there. And if I keep my grade point average up, I might even be able to do my exams a little bit earlier and get out sooner for…things." Taylor nodded.  
"…Chad's pretty mad at you." She said, feeling that Gabriella deserved to know the truth.  
"Isn't everyone?" She sighed, hugging her stomach. "You won't listen to them, will you? I'm turning over a new leaf, I'm serious. Once my mom know and everythings worked out, I'm gonna work my butt off." Taylor smiled.  
"Thatta girl."

Ryan entered his house that evening with mixed emotions. Though he was on a high over the thought of being a parent with Gabriella, the backlash Gabriella was getting from everyone in school, and knowing they had good reason to be like that, depressed him, like he shouldn't be happy about this baby. He still hadn't been able to talk to Sharpay, after she chose to sit with Kelsi in Biology instead, and had banned him from the drama club practise that afternoon. She kept shooting him glares across the room, and he tried to ignore them.  
"Mom, dad! I'm home!" He called, hanging his hat on the hat stand near the door.  
"Ducky, there you are!" Gushed his mother, hurrying down the stairs and hugging him. "You shot off so fast this morning your father and I didn't get a chance to talk to you about…dinner yesterday." Ryan nodded.  
"Right. That. Can…I talk with you and dad?" His mom nodded, and they went into the study, where his father was sitting reading the paper.  
"What's the matter, son?" Asked Mr. Evans, folding the paper up. Ryan sat down at the chair opposite his dad, as his mom went to stand next to her husband.  
"What…What Sharpay said is true. Me and Gabriella were dating. And she is pregnant. And it is mine." Mrs. Evans let out a gasp.  
"…Ah." Was all Mr. Evans managed to say, in complete shock. "Well, is she…keeping it?" Ryan nodded.  
"I really love her." He admitted. "And…I love the idea of…this baby."  
"…If it's your responsibility, then you should." Said Mrs Evans, calmly. "I will not have a grandchild of mine being abandoned by it's father!"  
"I never would, I swear. I just…want to help them out. When they need it." Said Ryan, looking at his dad. Mr Evans nodded.  
"My baby!" Sobbed Mrs Evans, rushing forward and hugging Ryan. "He's growing up so fast!" Ryan smiled. He was pleased his parents took it as well as they had. He just hoped Mrs. Montez was as relaxed on Gabriella. _'__She will be. She__'__s a good person__'_ thought Ryan.

Chad and the rest of the East High Wildcats waited impatiently for Coach Bolton in the gym. Troy had apparently left school just after lunch, and now Mr. Bolton had gone AWOL as well.  
"Come on, lets just go, we've been waiting here for twenty minutes, and I'm hungry." Complained Zeke, dribbling a ball on the floor lazily.  
"I'll go and look for him." Said Chad, standing up. "You guys wait here." The team half-heartedly agreed, and Chad left. Troy's attitude of not caring about the team seemed to be contagious. It was like the rest of the team didn't care if Troy didn't, and that annoyed Chad to no end. He was pissed when he saw Gabriella in school that day, and wanted to go up and shout at her, but he knew that would do him no favours when it came to winning Taylor back. He'd need to do something spectacular to get her to talk to him again, and he knew it. Just as Chad was wracking his brain for some romantic gesture, he heard voices in the hall. Chad ducked into a corner as he heard the familiar voice of Coach Bolton, and Principal Matsui.  
"Jack, you know that there's nothing I can do in these circumstances. A complaint has been made about your conduct with the students, and the board decided that this is the only thing that can be done."  
"Mr Matsui please, I've been teaching here for so many years- since before Troy was born! This team needs me, I love my job."  
"Are you not listening! This isn't just some small complaint! You have been accused of being sexually active with a student! The school board aren't just going to sit back and let this go unpunished. Jack, please tell me it's all just rumours, so I can at least try and plead with the board…"  
"…Gabriella Montez was a consenting adult. I didn't do anything she didn't want to do."  
"She was a consenting _student!_ That is the issue here!" Principal Matsui hissed. "I really am sorry to do this Jack, really I am. But you need to clear out your desk before the close of school today."  
"But--"  
"Do it!" He snapped. "We'll get one of the other teachers to coach the Wildcats until we can find a replacement." He paused. "..Again I really am sorry." Mr Bolton didn't say anything, and just walked past into his office, slamming the door behind him. From where he was standing, Chad stood shell-shocked. The East High Wildcats, without Coach Bolton?

Gabriella was going to pay.

**AN: Feedback would be lovely. It really would be. As I'm barrel scraping, and it's not exactly a story you can fill with fluff lol. The next chapter promises to be a good one though. Really.**


	11. Sickness and Hangovers

**AN: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I figured I'd try writing it instead of going straight to typing it and it didn't work out. I got bored and lazy. And I wasn't inspired to write at all this week thanks to having a disasterous time at the premiere on Tuesday. But never mind, I'm fine now.**

**Chapter 11 – Sickness and Hangovers**

When Troy woke up the next morning, his head was thumping even harder than it had been the previous night. Instead of going straight home like he'd planned, he'd stopped off at a convenience store, paying a guy outside to buy him some beer. Then he sat in the park, drinking them one by one, until he couldn't remember anything. He couldn't even remember coming home that night, let alone how he'd ended up in his bed.  
"Troy, get up! You'll be late for school!" Called his mom, trying to get on with things the best she could. It had always been his dad's job to get him up for school, while his mom prepared her husband's lunch, and cooked breakfast. Stumbling out of bed, Troy found his mom downstairs, cooking breakfast.  
"Um, mom…I don't really feel so good." He muttered, clutching his head. "I thought I might just…try and sleep it off today."  
"That's fine." His mom replied, gently. "You just rest, honey. I'll bring you up your breakfast in a little while." Troy nodded, both silently accepting Troy was hungover, but neither wanting to deal with it then. Troy knew his mom had more important things to worry about right now, like the divorce from his father, who would be served with the papers that day. Grabbing an asprin from the bathroom cabinet on his way to his room, Troy lay back down on his bed.

As Taylor knocked on Gabriella's door to take her to school, she almost got knocked over as Gabriella rushed out the front door.  
"Can we hurry it up?" Gabriella gasped. "I really need to throw up."  
"Not in my car you don't!" Cried Taylor, following Gabriella to the car. "Haven't you already been sick this morning?"  
"I've been holding it in." She explained, breathing deeply, before looking over at Taylor's confused expression. "My mom hasn't left for work yet, and if she heard me being sick, she'd want to know if everything was alright."  
"You haven't told her yet?!"  
"Well funnily enough, it's not exactly something that can be brought up in conversation!" Snapped Gabriella. She looked at Taylor's hurt face, and sighed. "Sorry, just stress. And hormones."  
"It's fine." said Taylor, parking her car in the school parking lot. "Now go, be sick." Gabriella smiled weakly, and jumped out of the car, rushing towards the school bathrooms.

Sitting in the bathroom stall afterwards, Gabriella had just calmed down, and was about to leave when she heard voices.  
"I totally can't believe that about Gabriella! She's like, the biggest nerd I've ever met!" Exclaimed the girl. Gabriella recognised her voice. It belonged to one of the freshman she had tutored early in the school year.  
"I know! And the Wildcats are gonna lost the championship because of her! Did you hear they fired coach Bolton?"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah! My friend was coming out of detention when she saw him loading all his things into his car."  
"Wow, Gabriella sure has a lot to answer for." Said the tutoring girl. "Well, I heard that her baby is coach Bolton's. She's just saying it's Ryan Evans' because she wants his money. She'll totally ditch him and run off with coach Bolton when it's born."  
"Well it's not Troy's. Like he would sleep with trash like her." Giggled the second girl. By this point, Gabriella had had enough. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door of the stall open, and walked over to the sink.  
"Excuse me." She said, politely, washing her mouth out, before washing her hands. Neither girl moved or spoke, and Gabriella didn't look at them once. Without saying another word, Gabriella left the bathroom.

Taylor watched as Gabriella entered the classroom, and wordlessly took the seat next to Ryan. Sharpay had refused to sit next to him again, and was sitting with Zeke instead. Taylor didn't mind, Ryan and Gabriella had a lot to talk about, and it also meant she'd have a lot of space on her desk to work.  
"So, is this seat taken?" She glared up at Chad, as she silently removed her text books from the seat next to her, and he sat down. "Thanks. So how are you?"  
"None of your business, neanderthal." She snapped, flicking through her notebook for the next blank page. Chad decided not to take this as a setback, and continued.  
"How's Gabriella?"  
"She's not a leper, you can ask her yourself." Taylor snapped, slamming a text book down in front of her, causing Chad to jump, and a couple of students look their way. Embaressed by the sudden attention, Taylor lowered her voice. "Chad, can you just leave me alone?" She hissed.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I mean, really sorry. About everything." He whispered, as the teacher entered the class. "My mind was in totally the wrong place, I know I'm an idiot."  
"Tell me something I don't know." She muttered, but allowing him to carry on.  
"No, I mean it. Gabriella's technically my friend, too." He inwardly grimaced at saying that, but carried on. "And I--"  
"Mr. Danforth, whatever you are discussing, I'm sure we can talk about after class. Detention!" Snapped the teacher, pointing an accusatory finger at him.  
"No, it's okay Chad. I understand." said Taylor, softening to him again. "I overreacted. Troy's your best friend, you're just looking out for him. If he'd done the same to Gabriella, I'd want to--"  
"And you too, Miss McKessie! Detention! You are the last person I expected to tell about talking in class!" Glared the teacher, instantly turning her back on the pair of them. Chad and Taylor shared a tight smiled, and turned their attention to the work in hand.

After everyone started the work assigned, Gabriella turned to Ryan.  
"So, did you talk to your parents? How did they take it?"  
"Really well." Smiled Ryan. "I think my mom is secretly pleased about having a grandchild already. And my dad said he'd pay for anything either of you needed."  
"I don't want your money." Said Gabriella, remembering what the girls had been saying in the bathroom. "Really Ryan, you don't have to..."  
"It's fine, seriously. And don't worry about Sharpay. She's just being...Sharpay." Gabriella laughed at that, looking over at Sharpay, who quickly spun her head away from the pair of them, trying to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping their conversation.  
"I'll tell my mom eventually. Just right now, I don't know how to bring up the subject. I mean, no offence, but you won't be the one carrying it around, having a constant reminder staring at you everytime you look in the mirror. It's bad enough the whole school hates me. Especially now that Jack..." Seeing the sad look on Ryan's face at the mention of his name, she quickly corrected herself "...Coach Bolton has been fired."  
"They'll get used to it." Said Ryan, gently. "You'll see. You don't need them anyway, you've got me!" Gabriella forced a smiled.  
"Thanks Ryan. I'm pleased you're still here. Most guys would run a mile."  
"Hey, my responsibility. And my best friend." He said, shyly. The pair had discussed getting back into a relationship, but both had agreed that Gabriella would have enough stress coming up in the next few months, and didn't need a boyfriend on top of that. After the baby was born, they would see how they felt.

At the end of the day, Taylor groaned as she remembered the detention she and Chad had scheduled for straight after the last lesson.  
"Save me, now." Said Taylor dramatically, closing her locker as she shut the books from the last period in there. She blushed as she saw Chad coming down the hall towards her.  
"Hey Chad." Said Gabriella awkwardly as he reached them. She really hoped that despite everything, he wouldn't hate her. She thought they were friends, after all.  
"Hey." He muttered, nodding at her, but never really looking her in the eyes. He quickly turned his attention to Taylor, who didn't seem to have noticed his dislike for Gabriella this time. "I could really do without this detention. Tell her I've died. I'm gonna go round and see Troy, I've got some homework I'm supposed to give him."  
"Well, I don't mind.." Stuttered Gabriella. Chad and Taylor turned to look at her. "I could take it over. I mean, I'm only heading home now."  
"Honey, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Taylor, softly, not wanting to point out the obvious.  
"I want to build bridges with everyone I hurt, and I figure...Troy's a good place to start. I really miss him being around school." Gabriella said, softly, holding out her hand to Chad, expectantly. Chad looked awkwardly between her and Taylor, who was nodding her head slightly. Sighing, Chad got it out of his bag, and handed it over. "Thank Chad, really. It means a lot to me."  
"Yeah, whatever. Come on, we're going to be late." He said, grabbing Taylor's hand, and pulling her along to the classroom.

Taylor hated getting detention. Not only did it slightly dent her sparkling school record, but she never had anything to do in it, as she finished most of her homework straight after getting it. She especially hated this detention, as it was just her and Chad there. She was unsure what was going on with them now, after the argument they had the day before. Though they had made up, things still didn't seem as comfortable as they had been before. Sighing, Taylor propped her head up with one of her hands, and looked at the grafitti etched into the desk. In a heart in one of the corners was the letter _'TB hearts GM forever' _and she sighed, remembering how perfect Troy and Gabriella had been for eachother.  
"Hey." Chad said, and Taylor looked up, confused. Their teacher had apparently just left the room to speak to another teacher, so now, even more awkwardly, they were the only ones in the room. "Can you give me a hand with the Biology homework? I'm totally stuck."  
"Out of all the sciences, I find it hard to believe you don't understand Biology." Teased Taylor, looking over at the paper, and umming and ahhing over the questions. "You did a good thing, letting Gabriella take that homework over to Troy. I think if he sees she's making the effort, it might make things a little less awkward."  
"I don't even know how Troy's feeling right now. He can't be bothered with anything. Understandably." Added Chad quickly. "How's Gabriella about...everything? I know I should've asked her I just...don't know how comfortable she feels talking about it."  
"She's...alright." Said Taylor, pausing. "She hasn't told her mom yet, and I don't know why. Her mom's cool, she'll be a bit shocked, but she'll understand. She was kinda young when she had Gabriella as it was. Not as young as Gabs is but...She'll understand." said Taylor, nodding to herself. She took the sheet of paper Chad had already filled some answers out on. "...Wow, you really are bad at Biology."  
"I'm bad at pretty much everything. I need a good tutor." said Chad, winking at her. Taylor felt herself turning red again, and she quickly moved back into her seat. She didn't know why Chad had this affect on her.  
"Well, maybe I can arrange something. I'll call you tonight." Taylor winked back, slightly more coy and shyly than Chad. Chad grinned, and was about to reply when their teacher walked back into the room.

Gabriella stood at the door, shaking slightly. She had no idea what she was going to say to Troy, or how anything she could say to him could make him feel better. No matter how many opening lines she rehearsed in her head, none of them seemed enough. Everything about the house seemed the same from the outside, it made Gabriella wonder if she'd just dreamt everything that had happened over the past few days, and that her and Troy were still together, and she could pretend none of this happened. Before she could stop herself, she knocked on the door, and hugged herself as she waited for the door to open. Eventually the door opened, and Troy stood there in a pair of sweatpants, and nothing else. He looked at her confused for a second, as if he was trying to register if she was really there, then he glared at her.  
"Get away from my house."  
"I...I just came round to give you some homework." she stuttered, shaking slightly as she pulled it out of her bag. "Ch-Chad was going to bring it round but, him and Taylor had detention so."  
"Are you stupid or something? I don't care. I said get away from my house." He snapped, trying to close the door. A moment of bravery burst through Gabriella, and she put a foot in the door.  
"Troy, I need to talk to you. I need you to understand how sorry I am that all this happened. You are the last person on earth I would want to hurt, you are my best friend."  
"No Gabriella, don't you dare try and pull that crap with me! You are NOTHING to me! The second you chose to sleep with my dad, you became DEAD to me! You think I want to see you in school, getting on with life while mine is falling apart?! I mean it Gabriella, I wish you were dead. You're nothing but a homewrecker, and I hope you and your bastard of a child die."  
"Troy!" She sobbed, instinctively hugging her stomach, as if protecting it from Troy's words.  
"Troy, who's at the door?" Gabriella froze at the sound of Mrs Bolton's voice, and as much as she wanted to run away, her feet felt glued in place. Before she knew it, Mrs Bolton was at the door, her eyes not as angry as Troy's, but still harsh.  
"I'm dealing with it mom, don't worry." Growled Troy. But his mom didn't move. Stepping forward, she slapped Gabriella hard around the face.  
"Go away." She whispered. "I don't want you anywhere near me, or my son. Do I make myself clear?" Gabriella made no attempt to touch the mark on her face, and nodded numbly, before rushing back down the path. She heard the door slam angrily behind her, and she walked towards her house, hugging herself.

As soon as Chad was let out of detention, he made his excuses to Taylor, and parted from her. Once he knew he was alone, with no danger of Taylor hearing what he was doing, he pulled out his cell phone. Thanks to what Taylor told him, he had the perfect way to get back at Gabriella. The phone rang for a while, before a person on the other end picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Mrs Montez? This is Chad...Gabriella's friend from school?"  
"Oh, hi Chad! I'm sorry, Gabriella's not home from school yet, did you want to leave a message for her?" Chad heard Mrs Montez scrambling around for a pen and a piece of paper.  
"No, I wanted to ask you something really." He explained. "Is she okay?"  
"What do you mean? She's fine as far as I know." she said, confused.  
"Oh well...it's just...yknow she's getting a lot of hassle at school about what's going on, and she won't talk to me about it, and I really wanna support her, so I was just wondering if you knew how I might be able to do that?"  
"Hassle at school? About what? What's going on?" Chad grinned to himself.  
"Oh well...about the pregnancy. I mean she talks to Taylor about morning sickness and stuff but..." He noticed how there was complete silence on the other end of the line.  
"I'm sorry Chad, I have another call on the line. I'll have to go, I'll let her know you called." She said, all in one breath, before hanging up. Looking down at his phone, Chad grinned. _'Mission Accomplished'_

Gabriella had taken a slow walk through the park after leaving Troy's house. She didn't know what she was more upset about, the fact that Troy wouldn't speak to her, or seeing Mrs Bolton's face, and realising how much tougher it must all be for her. Sighing, Gabriella pushed her front door open and made for the stairs, deciding that doing her homework would be the best way to take her mind off of things.  
"GABRIELLA MARIA MONTEZ, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Gabriella gulped as she heard her mom's voice from the kitchen. Two things her mother rarely did was say her full name, and swear. This must be pretty bad. Putting down her bag quietly, Gabriella went into the kitchen.  
"Hey mom..." She said, timidly. Her mother glared at her.  
"Tell me why I found these in your room." Gabriella looked down at the pregnancy tests that she had thrown away, and her heart sunk.  
"...I..."  
"You want to tell me what's going on!" She said, staring at her daughter.  
"I...I was looking for the right time t-to tell you..."  
"To tell me what! That you're a little slut!" Gabriella's eyes flew wide at her mother's choice of words.  
"Mama please, I was so scared, I..."  
"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house." She spat. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no daughter. I'm so ashamed, I can't even bear to look at you." Gabriella let out a sob.  
"Mama please I need you so much, I thought you'd understand, I--"  
"Understand!" Her mother exploded, jumping out of her seat. "You had so many prospects, so much to look forward to! And you've gone and ruined it all for a quick fumble in the backseat! Does Troy know?!"?  
"...It isn't his." She muttered, looking away. She braced herself as she felt the second slap of the day hit her face.  
"Get out of my sight." Her mom said. Gabriella, sobbing, quickly ran, grabbing her schoolbag on the way out, and ran out the door, crying her eyes out, going to the only place she knew right now wouldn't turn her away.

Taylor lazed on her stomach on her bed, calculating some equations for her math homework when she heard footsteps thumping up the stairs. Getting off her bed, Taylor opened her bedroom door to find Gabriella standing there, her eyes red from so much crying, clutching her bag like it held everything she owned in the world.  
"Taylor you have to help me." She hiccoughed. "M-Mama threw me out. I've got nowhere else to go."


	12. High School Drama

**AN: Yes I know my currently working on says New Students, but it's giving me a headache right now, and in true JK Rowling-style, I have the last chapter of this story in my head, but a while to go til I get there. Four, maybe five chapters, I haven't worked it out yet. I babble a little in this chapter, so I do apologise.**

**Chapter 12 – High School Drama**

Gabriella sat nervously outside the office of their school counselor. It had been a long night of crying and exhaustion for her, and Taylor stayed up with her every minute to console her, and help her decide what to do. The first thing they had agreed on was that Gabriella should go to the counselor, and see if he knew of any programs or any way she would be able to get housing.  
"Miss Montez, you may come in." said a voice from inside the room. Gabriella rubbed her eyes and went in, sitting on the leather seat opposite from him. "So Gabriella, what is the problem?" She was silent for a long time, too ashamed of what she had to say to just blurt it out. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant." she said, simply, knowing he probably knew.  
"...Okay." Was all he responded, looking at her again.  
"My...my mom found out...and she threw me out. I don't....we don't...m-me and the baby I mean....have anywhere to stay." She stuttered, as fresh tears started to spill down her cheeks. He nodded again.  
"Gabriella, do you have anywhere to stay at the moment?" He asked.  
"Um...I stayed with my friend, Taylor last night, and...I can probably stay there a few more nights but...Ultimately, in the long run...no." She explained.  
"Well, I know of an unwed mothers program that can offer rooms to women and girls in your situation, but there is a bit of a waiting list at the moment. A month or so." He explained. "Is there any chance you could stay with the father?"  
"...Probably not." Sighed Gabriella. "But...I haven't talked to him about this yet. But I will. Next chance I see him." The counselor nodded again.  
"I assume you want me to put your name on the list? They'll contact me at the school the minute there's a place for you."  
"Yes...please." Smiled Gabriella, slightly. "Thank you..."  
"Anytime. I'd advice you to go to pre-natal checkups as well, so arrange them with your hospital. And the best thing you can do at the moment is take each day as it comes, and focus on your health, and that of the baby.." Gabriella nodded, and after thanking him again, left to go back to class. He was right about taking care of herself, and for the first time in a while, she was actually proud to be carrying her baby, and she felt hopeful for the future.

Chad was grinning to himself after he saw Gabriella was absent from the lesson, until Taylor came to sit next to him.  
"Tutt tutt Miss McKessie. I believe someone promised me a phonecall last night, and I didn't get it. You should've seen me. I cried." He teased.  
"Save it, honey. I'm exhausted." She sighed, resting her head on the table for a second. He rubbed her back.  
"Homework got you down?" He questioned.  
"No..things have got pretty bad for Gabriella." She said. "Her mom found the pregnancy tests in her room, and she completely flipped out. She threw her out, I was up all night looking after Gabriella."  
"Why should you have to? You have to think of yourself more importantly." Argued Chad, but Taylor glared at him a little.  
"She's in ten times more need than me, Chad." She sighed, not wanting to get into another argument with him. "Anyway, did you get your homework done?"  
"Umm...a little?"  
"That's a no then." Replied Taylor, stealing his bag from him to fish out the homework. Looking over it, she shook her head. "No that's the last straw, from now on I'm going to be your official tutor."  
"Wow, sounds fun." Grinned Chad. "Maybe you can start now."  
"Maybe not." She said, motioning to a car that was pulling into the parking lot. "Maybe you should start by seeing how Troy is."

Troy sat in the car for a few minutes before he got out. He didn't want to go, but this time his mom had begged him to, wanting them to get some normality back into their routine. Troy knew the real reason he wanted her out of the house, though. She was due to have a meeting with his dad about the divorce, and she didn't expect it to go well, and she didn't want him to see her cry. He was so tempted to just leave the parking lot, and go straight to the nearest convenience store and grab some alcohol. It was the only thing he could do that would stop the pain hurting, and stop him thinking about what Gabriella had done to him, and his family. He was about to start the engine, when someone opened the door.  
"Hey dude, great to see you." Troy looked up to see Chad standing there, basketball in hand as usual. He offered him a high five.  
"...Hey." Troy muttered, a little dazed.  
"You doing okay man?" He asked. Troy shook his head.  
"Chad seriously? I just don't wanna talk about it right now." He said, getting out the car and locking up. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"  
"Well I figured if you were getting a tardy, I might as well get one too." He shrugged, throwing an arm around Troy's shoulder. "Hey, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I've got great news. Gabriella got thrown out of her house! As far as I can tell she's not in school either, hopefully won't show her face around here agai--"  
"When I said I don't wanna talk about it, I meant it." Snapped Troy, storming past Chad into the school building. Chad let out a slow exhale, and followed Troy into the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late Miss, I--" Began Troy, when his eyes glanced around the room, and he saw that Gabriella was now there, sitting next to Taylor. Her eyes were wide with concern for him, but he just glared at her instead.  
"That's quite alright Mr. Bolton. Just take a seat." Said the teacher, reassuringly, knowing things were tough for Troy at the moment. Troy made his way down the aisle looking around for a space to sit in, and found one next to Sharpay, to her delight. But all Troy cared about was that it was a few seats in front of Gabriella, so he didn't have to look at her.

Gabriella frowned as the class got back to work.  
"You knew it was never gonna be that easy." Said Taylor, writing some notes down. "This isn't some high school drama, this is...major."  
"Taylor, when will you quit reminding me of that?" She snapped, looking up at the back of Troy's head again. She thought back to what the counselor had said about looking after herself, and knew that he was right. As upset as Troy was right now, she had enough to worry about as it was. "...I worked out my due date." She said eventually, and Taylor looked up.  
"And?" She asked.  
"...Just after graduation." Smiled Gabriella, relieved. "It means I won't miss any of school, and aside from going to prom looking like a blimp, I'll be fine." She said, and Taylor laughed.  
"Well I'm sure you'll be the best looking blimp there. You looking at any colleges?" Gabriella shrugged.  
"My mom always wanted me to go to Stanford but I'm never gonna be able to afford it now, so it's probably gonna be New Mexico community college."  
"And if Ryan goes to another state?" Gabriella shrugged.  
"We haven't talked about...afterwards. And even if he does....his family are here, they can see the baby whenever, and he can see it when he comes home in the holidays..." Gabriella looked up at the board, and started writing notes again. "I'm gonna book a pre-natal check up at lunch, I'm gonna ask Ryan to come with me."  
"That's good." Smiled Taylor, looking over at where Chad was trying to talk to Troy, and getting ignored. "But the offer still stands, you can stay with me and my parents until you've got this housing thing dealt with. You can have my sisters room since she moved out." Gabriella hugged Taylor.  
"I don't think I could ask for a better friend."

Troy, meanwhile, was beginning to regret choosing the seat that he did.  
"I mean, it's just dreadful! I so wish I could disown my brother right now, I can't stand him! To do that to you was completely unfair!" Sharpay continued.  
"Yeah well, you know..." He muttered, trying to block her out.  
"I know what!" She said brightly, as she clearly hadn't heard him speak then. "Why don't we go out for a date somewhere! You know, you can talk about how much you hate her, we can both talk about how much we hate Ryan, it's perfect!"  
"No, Sharpay, I don't think--"  
"You think Gabriellas this cut up over you? She doesn't care how you feel." Sneered Sharpay. Troy turned round for a second to see where Taylor and Gabriella were talking. Gabriella was smiling, and this made Troy's blood boil.  
"Sure. Saturday sound okay for you?" Sharpay squealed.  
"Sure!"

"Hey." Ryan looked up from his seat next to the fountain to see Gabriella heading over, a brown paper bag in her grasp.  
"Hey." He said, moving over to let her sit next to him. "Deciding to dine alfresco today?"  
"Deciding to dine in peace. I'm sick of people looking at me like I have four arms or something." She sighed. "And this is your choice of table why?"  
"I've been shunned from the drama table, of course." Laughed Ryan. "Sharpay is driving me crazy anyway. All she wants to talk about is how her and Troy are going on a date." Gabriella looked up at him, trying to pretend this didn't shock her. Troy was dating already?  
"...Oh. Are they?" She asked, casually. Ryan knew she was hiding how she felt, and nodded.  
"I think he just did it to get her off his back, personally." He reassured. "But hey, I heard your mom threw you out? Why didn't you say?"  
"Not something I want to remember. I have to go round tonight after last period to grab some of my stuff to take over to Taylor's, before she gets home." She hugged her knees. "She's really being great through all this."  
"You can stay with me if you want? We have plenty of room."  
"Ryan, it's fine. I don't want you or...anyone else getting the wrong idea." She said. "But I did want to ask you something...I just booked a pre-natal examination for a few weeks time...you wanna come? It's just an ultrasound and a general health check but..." Ryan smiled.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I wish Gabriella would sit in here." Sighed Taylor, looking at Chad's homework. They were sitting in the lunch room, and Taylor was starting her tutoring. "Troy isn't even sitting with us, he's been swallowed up by the drama snake..." She muttered, and Chad laughed.  
"Ah, he just needs some arm candy to get through the divorce and stuff. He'll forget about her and be the old Troy again soon enough."  
"Yeah, but without Gabriella, I can't even remember what the old Troy was like." Muttered Taylor, flicking through Chad's text book. "What page were you even looking at honey? The page you've bookmarked isn't anywhere near the right topic..."  
"No!" Chad's eyes flew open, grabbing for the book. "That's not." He froze as Taylor tugged on the piece of paper, and on it was Gabriella's home number.  
"...Chad what is this in your book for?" She asked, her voice shaking. When he didn't answer, she closed her eyes angry. "Give me your phone."  
"What! No way!" Gasped Chad.  
"GIVE me your phone!" She demanded. He took a second to think about it, before sighing heavily, and handing it over. Taylor quickly clicked through to his dialled numbers, and through the phone against a wall when he saw it was Gabriella's, called yesterday just before her mom through her out. Chad jumped as the phone smashed into pieces against the wall.  
"You keep the hell away from me and Gabriella. I mean it." She said, turning on her heel and walking away.


	13. Three Months

**Chapter 13 – Three Months**

Taylor woke up to the alarm she had been used to over the past few weeks – Gabriella crying. Their school counsellor had yet to find her a place in a housing scheme, so Mrs. McKessie welcomed her with open arms. Sometimes she's cry over important things like the fact that housing still hadn't been found for her, or that her mother had still not spoke to her. But more frequently it was about small things, like this morning.  
"Taylor!" She wailed, looking the mirror. "My jeans won't fit me!" Taylor laughed, and sat up.  
"That's one of the side effects of pregnancy, honey." She laughed. "You can borrow a pair of my sisters, it's fine, she's cool with it."  
"But I'm fat!"  
"Gabriella, you are in no way fat." Smiled Taylor, hugging her. "You're having a baby, you're supposed to be proud of that bump. Ryan said he was, didn't he?" Gabriella smiled slightly, and nodded.  
"We heard the heartbeat at the last checkup. It was…weird. And luckily for you the doctor told me the morning sickness and hormones will lay off a little."  
"Good! As if I don't have enough to worry about with finals and college applications!" Teased Taylor, going to get a pair of jeans from her sister while Gabriella took a shower. Taylor loved her family, as they were really treating Gabriella like one of their own. Her sister was helping out wherever she could, and her mom was often Gabriella's sounding board when she was worrying about the baby, or the pregnancy. Ryan was also sticking to his word and sticking by her and her baby, though Sharpay still hadn't come round to the idea.

Around the same time, Troy was also woken up, but by a much more traditional alarm clock. He hit the snooze button hard, too hungover to want to get out of bed. His mom had come home the day before crying about his dad wanting the house, and it had made Troy so mad that the only thing he could think to do was go to a bar, and drink away the image of his dad in his head, and the sound of his mom's crying. Just as he was getting back to sleep, his cell rung. Grunting, he answered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Troy, hi! Listen, I thought you could come and pick me up and we could come to school together! Ryan, ugh, I can't stand to be around him for a second more, and—"  
"I'm not coming in, Sharpay. I'll see you tomorrow." He interrupted, hanging up. They had been dating for a month now, and Troy could see all the reasons why he'd never done it before. She was unbearable. She called him every morning before school, she was with him every lunch and free period, and she would call him the second he got home from school. She was suffocating, but it was all he had left that would annoy both Gabriella and Ryan. The school had settled down a bit after the initial shock of Gabriella being pregnant. The people who talked about her behind her back now just ignored her, and Ryan had pretty much been completely thrown out of the drama club by an angry Sharpay. Even though, the less Troy thought about it, the better he felt. Throwing a pillow over his head, he heard his mom come in the room.  
"Honey, it's time for school." She said softly.  
"Flu. Not going." Was all he responded, not removing the pillow from over his face.  
"Come on Troy, you have to, your attendance record is looking really bad, and with college coming up next year—"  
"I don't feel well mom, seriously." He interrupted.  
"The basketball team need you."  
"They need a decent coach. I don't care anymore. I don't want basketball. There's more to life than basketball." He said, muffled. Sighing, Lucille removed the pillow from his face.  
"I know things are tough right now, but they'll get better, you'll see. I promise." Troy didn't look at her, so she sighed. "Okay, today you can stay in bed. But you'd better get to school tomorrow."  
"Whatever." He muttered, snatching the pillow up again, and turning away from his mom. He didn't care about school, basketball, college, or scholarships. To do any of them would mean he'd have to see his fathers face everytime he looked at Gabriella.

Chad kept his distance as Taylor and Gabriella filtered through the halls and reached their lockers. Him and Taylor hadn't spoke for a month now, and he was surprised at how much it was killing him. From the fact that Gabriella hadn't spoken to him either, he figured Taylor had told her what he did. He didn't care anyway. The less the homewrecker talked to him, the better he felt. Once Gabriella left Taylor's side to go to the bathroom, he nervously approached.  
"Hey."  
"I don't make a habit of swearing, Danforth, so I'm going to put this as politely as I can. Get out of my way before I make sure you can physically kiss your own ass."  
"Look, I know, I deserve that. I just—"  
"Don't you dare say you want to make it up with me. Or her. Because there's nothing you can do to make this up to us. Her especially."  
"Look, you want to know the truth? I don't give a damn about whether she's mad at me." Said Chad, standing in front of Taylor, refusing to let her pass. "All I care about is wanting to see you."  
"Wow, how long did it take you to rehearse that line?" Snapped Taylor, slamming her locker shut. "You ruined her life."  
"But I didn't ruin yours. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't still have feelings for me. No games." He said, calmly. Taylor was still looking down at the pile of books in her arms. She couldn't look up. To look up would mean that he'd be able to tell that she was lying, and that she really did wish that this had never happened, just so she could kiss him.  
"Stay out of my way." She said, calmly, pushing past him. Chad sighed, but knew the fact that she couldn't do it could only be a good thing. _'She totally wants me'_

"Show auditions…Guess I should take a hint that Sharpay didn't tell me about them, huh?" Laughed Ryan, as he and Gabriella passed the bulletin board.  
"It's not like she has time to do a show either, with finals, and prom, and everything else." Shrugged Gabriella.  
"Well, not all of us have to finish early to push a baby out, do we?" Spat Sharpay, storming over to the board. She looked between Gabriella and Ryan. "We don't allow pregnant people in our shows, it's bad for the schools image. I imagine the school board wish you'd just go away."  
"Sharpay, stop it! That's your niece or nephew you're talking about!" Argued Ryan, holding Gabriella's hand protectively. It calmed her down a little, but it was the first time Sharpay had ever spoken to her about it directly.  
"Like I want anything to do with the brat. You know everyone knows it coach Bolton's anyway."  
"It's not! I would know!" Argued Gabriella weakly. Sharpay turned to her.  
"Yeah, sure. Like you knew it was a bad idea to sleep with your boyfriends father…" Before Gabriella could stop herself, she jumped forward and slapped Sharpay.  
"Just get over yourself, Sharpay! No-one actually cares what you have to say about any of this! Least of all me!" She shouted, the last of her hormones draining out of her.  
"Miss Montez!" Said a passing teacher, storming over. Instantly, Sharpay turned on the waterworks.  
"Mrs Roberts, you saw that! She slapped me! Oh wow, it really hurts…"  
"Oh please, that wasn't the worst I could do!" Replied Gabriella.  
"That's enough. Miss Montez, follow me to the principles office!" Gabriella sighed and nodded, following the teacher down the hall. Ryan rushed forward to see if Sharpay was okay, but she just slapped his hand away.  
"Don't touch me, traitor." She hissed, storming out of the school.

When Troy next woke up it was nearly lunchtime, and his headache was subdued enough for him to be able to get out of bed and get some aspirin from a cupboard. He called out for his mom as he went down the stairs, but found that no-one was there. Preparing himself lunch, he wondered into the hallway where the answerphone sat. A note from his mom sat atop of it, saying how she had gone grocery shopping and would be back in a few hours. Pressing the play button on the answerphone, Troy heard the robotic voice say how there were two messages.  
"Troy, it's me, Sharpay! Listen I just got into a huge fight with Gabriella, and she's having to go and see the principle! Maybe they'll throw her out! Anyway I'll call you when I get home from school, and maybe we can go out somewhere, okay? Love you!" Troy rolled his eyes, but couldn't suppress the smile that the thought of Gabriella getting in trouble caused. As the next message started, he wondered back into the kitchen to get his sandwich, but froze and dropped the plate at the voice he heard on the answerphone.  
"Troy? Lucille? One of you pick up, I know you're there. Look, you're my family, so why don't we stop all this. I love you both so much, more than I'll ever love anyone in my entire life. Luce, there's no need to go through with this whole divorce, we can ju—" Troy quickly pressed the delete button, erasing all evidence of the phonecall. How dare he! He cheated on his mom, and then expected to just be allowed to walk right back into both of their lives like nothing had happened! For all he knew, Gabriella could be having his baby! It took all of Troy's will power to not throw the answerphone out of the window. Going to his parent's drinks cabinet, Troy grabbed at the first bottle he found and took it back to his room, trying to block out the answerphone message.

Taylor sat outside the principle's office, silently waiting for Gabriella. It was after school by now, and she had managed to avoid Chad all day, but it didn't mean she didn't think about him, and what he said. He was completely right, he had never directly hurt her, so why shouldn't they be together if they both cared about eachother? But at the same time, he had hurt Gabriella so badly…  
"Hey, earth to Taylor? You ready to go?" Taylor jumped at the sound of Gabriella's voice.  
"How did it go?" She asked, as they walked down the hall towards their lockers. Gabriella shrugged.  
"I've been suspended for two days. It's no big deal, I'm ahead, and I know I shouldn't have done that, but Sharpay shouldn't be allowed to say the things she said to me, right?"  
"Right." Taylor muttered, paying no attention. All she could hear was the squeak of sneakers, and the bounce of basketballs coming from the gym.  
"Just 'right'? No witty comments? Taylor, are you feeling okay?"  
"…How would you feel if I started dating Chad?" Taylor said quickly, hoping that she hadn't heard, and they could just change the subject.  
"What?" Gasped Gabriella. "Taylor, after all he did to me…He's bad news!"  
"But he didn't hurt me…He wouldn't hurt me." Argued Taylor, weakly. "I really do like him…"  
"That's no excuse! I don't have anywhere to live because of him! I don't even have a family because of him!" Gabriella snapped. "Please tell me you're not seriously considering it." Taylor wouldn't look at her, so Gabriella slammed her locker loudly. "You know what, fine. You and the bastard have your own little lovenest at your house, I won't get in the way. Sharpay may hate my guts, but at least I'll feel more welcome taking up Ryan's offer to stay with him."  
"Gabriella, no! I didn't mean you had to! I just—"  
"No. I can't believe you. I thought you were my friend." Sniffed Gabriella, rushing off to call Ryan. Taylor hesitated between going to find her and going to see Chad, but she felt herself being drawn to the gym.

After Lucille got home, Troy didn't mention the answerphone message. There was no reason to, she didn't need to listen to his dad's empty promises.  
"Thanks for dinner, mom, it was awesome." Smiled Troy, trying to pretend he wasn't drunk, even though the empty bottle of vodka in his room said otherwise.  
"Wow, you finally appreciate my culinary skills! It's only taken you your whole life." Teased Lucille, picking up the dishes. "I'll just take these out and get des—" She stopped as she heard a key turning in the door, and seconds later, there was a crash as someone knocked over a vase from the hallway.  
"Lucille! Where's my boy I wanna see my boy you can't stop me!" Lucille and Troy heard Jack shouting, drunkly. Lucille stormed into the hallway.  
"How dare you come here! Get out Jack, you look a mess!"  
"No you know what GABRIELLA was WAY better than you…She was just…wow…You're old news, babe….Now where's my son!" He added, still drunk. Lucille was frozen on the spot, unsure how to respond to that. When Troy saw that, he rushed forward, punching his dad hard enough to make his nose bleed.  
"Get out of my house! We don't want to see you!" Troy said, shoving his dad towards the door.  
"Ah you're just bitter! Since your girlfriend wanted your old man more than you!" He laughed, and this momentary lapse in concentration gave Troy the upper hand, and he punched him once more, shoving him even harder towards the door. Once he was outside again and the door was locked, Troy rushed over to his mom, who had slid down the wall and was hugging herself, crying. The sight instantly sobered Troy up, who wrapped his arms around his mom.  
"Shh mom, it's okay…We don't need him. We don't need anyone."


	14. Six Months

**Chapter 14 – Six Months**

Gabriella sat in the bathroom, and stared at the letter which sat in her lap. It had first been sent to her home address, then immediately been forwarded on to Taylor's, who had awkwardly left the letter in Gabriella's locker without a word to her. It was news around the school that she was dating Chad now, and though that took the gossip off of her, it still didn't make her want to speak to Taylor anymore. Slowly opening the letter, Gabriella's eyes drifted to the insignia in the corner of the letter. The Baby Steps Housing Project. Her eyes ran down the page, and she let out a heavy sigh of defeat as she read what the letter had to say.

_Dear Miss Montez,  
Due to a recent change in our admittance procedures and policies, we regret to inform you that we will not be able to find you accommodation until your baby is born. Please let us know when this has happened so that we can begin to find you suitable accommodation. We apologise fully, and wish you luck._

"Hurry up! Some of us need to pee you know!" Shouted an angry voice, banging loudly on the bathroom door. Gabriella sighed. Sharpay. Despite living in the same house, Sharpay was as hostile as ever to her. Mr and Mrs Evans went out of their way to make sure Gabriella felt welcomed, furnishing her room, and had even begun on a nursery in an attempt to encourage Gabriella to stay. But Sharpay now ate her meals in her room as she couldn't stand to be near Gabriella. As she heard Sharpay banging on the door again, she quietly opened the door.  
"All yours." Gabriella muttered, going down the hallway to Ryan's room. He looked up as she entered, and instantly made room so she could sit down on the bed.  
"Well?" He asked, motioning to the letter. She shook her head, rubbing her stomach.  
"They can't get me housing until it's born." She explained, looking down at her heavily protruding stomach. Ryan reached out and touched her stomach too.  
"You can stay here, you know my family love you."  
"Sharpay makes everything ten times harder than it needs to be." Gabriella teared up. As if to respond to it's mothers depleting mood, the baby sent a hard kick to Gabriella, which made her smile. "Hey honey, mommy loves you very much."  
"Hey don't forget daddy too." Laughed Ryan, holding his hand to her stomach until he felt another kick, which made him smile. "Well, someones awake."  
"Sadly, they'll remain awake until I have to get up for class." Explained Gabriella. "Speaking of which, I should start on my homework." Carefully, she pulled herself up from the bed, rubbing the small of her back which hurt a little, and went into her own room.

Taylor had finished all her homework as soon as she got home to go on a date with Chad. Even though they had been together for a few months now, this was their first official date. Chad had tried to get reservations at an upscale restaurant in Albuquerque to celebrate their three month anniversary, but when that hadn't worked, he had taken her to a family restaurant. While Chad was in the restroom, Taylor looked around to see who else was dining. There were a few couples dotted around, some older parents celebrating their son getting accepted into the college of his choice, and an elderly couple whispering to each other in the corner. Then Taylor spotted a woman sitting nearby her table. She didn't look much older than Taylor, and Taylor was sure she had been a senior the year before. Her meal was in front of her getting cold, as she rummaged through a baby bag for something, while her baby wriggled uncomfortably in it's highchair. As the baby started crying, a few patrons looked over at the young mother in disgust, but Taylor's heart sank, and before she could stop herself, she went over.  
"Hey, need any help?" She asked.  
"...Really? Thanks." Smiled the girl, gratefully. "I know I packed his bottle in here somewhere..." She muttered. Taylor carefully lifted the baby out of the high chair, and held him close.  
"Hey sweetheart, aren't you a cutie?" She cooed, and the baby looked at her, puzzled.  
"A cutie maybe, but a handful." Explained the girl, zipping up the bag as she retrieved the bottle. Taylor carefully handed him to his mom, who placed the bottle between his lips.  
"You look familiar...You went to East High last year, didn't you?" Asked Taylor. The girl nodded. "That's cool. So what are you doing now? At college?" The girl's eyes lowered.  
"I wish. Taking care of him is a full-time job, I don't have time for anything else." She sighed.  
"But...What about his dad?"  
"His dad didn't want to know us. He couldn't wait to leave for college, just to get away from me. He just about remembers to pay child support, not that it helps." Taylor's eyes looked at the baby, then back at the girl. This could be Gabriella in three months time, and Taylor wasn't there to help her.  
"...Hang in there. I'm sure things'll get better." Said Taylor, muttering the only thing she could think to say, before sitting down where Chad had been waiting.  
"Hope you weren't getting broody, there's no way you're gonna be another Gabriella." Teased Chad, tucking into his meal.  
"No of course not, no way I want kids for a good decade or so." Said Taylor. "You know, that girl was a senior last year. Did you hear anything about her being pregnant?"  
"No...And before you say it, the only reason Gabriella was talked about is because she doesn't know the dad."  
"Yeah, but--" Taylor began to stand up for her former friend, but Chad interrupted her.  
"Can we just have a...Gabriella-free meal? We're supposed to be celebrating our anniversary. It's my personal relationship record." Taylor laughed.  
"I feel honored. You're probably my first boyfriend since in kindergarten when I told Troy he could only borrow my Blue's Clues blanket if he said he was my boyfriend."  
"I was totally jealous of him then." Winked Chad, and they continued eating.

Troy sat in the park, looking at all the couples strolling around hand in hand. It made him feel sick. Reaching around to his side, he lifted the bottle of vodka up to his lips, and took a long swig. Normally he was drinking to forget, but today it was to celebrate. His mother had gone to the courthouse today to finalise the divorce, and in exactly 90 days, the divorce would be official. As was expected in such a strong case, his mom got everything-- the house, most of the money in the joint account, and most importantly, peace of mind. She never had to see Jack Bolton as long as she lived, and she had taken to changing her surname back to her maiden name, Grant. Troy took another long swig. Good riddance in his opinion. Now all Troy needed was for school to finish and Gabriella to disappear, and everything would finally be in the past. Yet another long swig, and Troy began to really feel the effects of the alcohol. He stumbled to a standing up position, and staggered his way back home. Throwing the door open, he yelled;  
"The wonder boy returns!" Lucille looked into the hallway, and shook her head.  
"Troy, this has to stop." She snapped, taking away the nearly empty bottle of vodka, and leading her son into the lounge.  
"No no you don't understand, I'm celebrating! He's finally gone!" Laughed Troy, reaching drunkly for the bottle, but completely missing.  
"No Troy, I don't care why you're drinking, the fact is you are, and you need to stop." She said calmly. "Honey, drink isn't the way to solve this.."  
"Whatever. Going to bed..." Muttered Troy, pushing away his mom and heading upstairs. The second he reached his bedroom, he passed out on the floor with a thump.

Despite the raging hangover in his head, Troy got up and left for school before his mom could talk to him about his drinking. It was one thing to be hungover, but it was another to be hungover and getting a lecture. Leaning against his locker, he held onto his head.  
"Woah, rough night dude?" Laughed Chad, coming over, his arm around Taylor's shoulders.  
"Tell me about it. But my mom got the divorced finalised." He muttered, nodding a hello to Taylor.  
"That's great, Troy. I bet your moms relieved it's over with." Said Taylor.  
"She'd be more relieved if my ex girlfriend hadn't caused the divorce in the first place." He said, looking over as Ryan and Gabriella headed to his locker, her maternity dress proudly showing off her bump. Chad looked over to where Troy was looking, and sneered.  
"Hey don't worry about it, it's her life screwed up, you can move on from this, right Tay?"  
"Yeah...right..." Muttered Taylor, watching Gabriella walk past. She couldn't help but look at her, and think of the girl she had seen in the restaurant the night before. Shaking her head, she quickly kissed Chad. "Come on, we're going to be late for class. Troy, you coming?"  
"I'm waiting here for Sharpay, we'll see you guys in there." He said. Sharpay had settled down a little over the past few months, but she still had a tendency of being a little high maintenance. Seconds later, the doors burst open and in came Sharpay, coming straight over to kiss Troy.

"Ugh your breath stinks sweetie." She commented, offering him some mints. Gratefully, he took one.  
"You been okay?" He asked, as they walked to class.  
"No! Gabriella is stuck at my house until the spawn of satan is born..." She muttered. "She didn't get her house or something, fascinating. Enough about them, I missed you."  
"Missed you too." He said, as they were walking past the bulletin board. He stopped, and saw the notice announcing the theme for the prom in two months time, saying that tickets were on sale already. He turned to face Sharpay. "Hey, I've got something to ask you."  
"What is it, Troy?" She asked innocently, having already seen the notice about prom, as she was on the prom decorating committee.  
"How's about me and you go to the prom together? Only right that the prom king and queen arrive together." He teased, hugging her. He had chose his moment perfectly. Gabriella was just coming out of the classroom to go to the bathroom. When she saw them, she momentarily paused.  
"Oh Troy, really? You want to go to the prom with me?" Sharpay gushed. "I'd love to! We're going to be so perfect!" Gabriella quickly looked at Troy, with hurt in her eyes, and carried onto the bathroom. Troy smiled to himself.

By lunchtime, everyone was talking about prom, and Chad was buying his time. He knew that he had to think of a way to ask Taylor out, even though they'd inevitably go together since they were dating. He knew Taylor wouldn't simply accept that they were going together, but he needed to ask her to pull her out of her miserable mood which had started at dinner that night.  
"Love you." He whispered in her ear, kissing it. They were sitting at their normal lunch table, but Taylor was looking over sadly at where Ryan and Gabriella sat underneath a tree outside.  
"Mmm...Love you too." She muttered, tearing her eyes away for a second. "Honey, can't you try and make up with Gabriella?"  
"Why should I?" Said Chad, annoyed at this subject being brought up again. "She's completely ignored you for the past three months. I don't care how much you wanna blame it on hormones or whatever, she's in no way a friend to you."  
"But she'll need people around. When the babies born, she's gonna freak out with how much she has to do..."  
"And who'll be there for Troy when he freaks out about it being born? It's not his, but it could be his dad's, and Troys barely coping with the divorce. I swear I smelt alcohol on his breath earlier.."  
"But Chad, I just think--"  
"You're totally ruining the mood for me asking you to prom, baby." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Taylor rested her head on his chest, and breathed in his scent.  
"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe some other muscular basketball player wants to take me."  
"I'll beat on anyone but me who wants to take you to prom." He teased, kissing her ear again, before whispering. "And who knows what might happen if we get a hotel suite for afterwards...Celebrate the six month anniversary." Taylor thought for a long while. It was cliché,but her and Chad had agreed already that they would both only have sex when they were ready, and the more she thought about it, the more Taylor couldn't think of a better time than after her prom.  
"Count me in. You'd better get me a nice corsage." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

Gabriella rested her head against the trunk of the tree. She was exhausted, as the baby had kept her awake kicking her all night, and the pregnancy was just making her feel run down in general.  
"Apparently you're supposed to enjoy your second trimester. I haven't." She muttered, not having the appetite to finish her lunch. "...Troy invited Sharpay to prom." She added, and Ryan nodded.  
"So I heard." He said, putting his lunch down too to look at her. "Does that...bother you?"  
"They're dating, why wouldn't they go together. It makes sense. At least she gets to go." Shrugged Gabriella.  
"Well...I was thinking that...maybe we could go. You know, just as friends."  
"I don't know...I'll be busy around then, finishing my finals early and stuff...I really should be trying to take it easy by then, I'll have a few weeks to go..."  
"It's one night, and I'll keep an eye on you, I promise." Said Ryan. "I just...don't want you regretting not going to your own prom." Gabriella nodded.  
"Alright then, I'll go with you." She giggled. "Now to look for a maternity prom dress..."  
"Oh please, you didn't invite her, did you?" Snapped Sharpay, coming over. "She is NOT coming in our limo, she pretty much needs a whole limo just for her stomach.  
"Sharpay, just shut the hell--"  
"No Ryan, it's fine." Said Gabriella, hauling herself up. "I've got some studying to do in the library anyway." She gave Sharpay a gentle glare, before waddling off as fast as she could manage. Ryan shook his head at Sharpay.  
"Just leave her alone! This baby is part of our family how can you hate it so much!"  
"She's using you Ryan, you're an idiot! She's using you, mom, dad...I can't believe you're all so stupid!"  
"I can't believe you're so bitter! This is my baby, your niece or nephew! You're supposed to be thrilled for me, Sharpay! I thought you always wanted to be the cool aunt, the one that all your kids and nieces and nephews adored!"  
"...But not now." Said Sharpay, quietly to herself. She had always imagined she would be the first of the twins to have a baby, and she was scared about what the addition of a baby would do to him. "Just keep away from me Ryan.."  
"No, what do you mean."  
"Ryan, please..." Begged Sharpay, letting down her guard ever so slightly to let a tear trickle down her cheek.  
"No!" Ryan grabbed hold of her arm. "I want you to tell me once and for all why you hate Gabriella and the baby so much!"  
"Because they're going to take you away from me." She sniffed. "Then I won't have my twin anymore...I'll just be Sharpay..." Ryan was shocked at Sharpay's sudden display of emotion. This was the first time he'd seen her cry for real in a long time.  
"...You think I'll stop caring about you? Sharpay, me and Gabriella will need you more than ever when it's born. And she could really do with a girl to talk to. There's only so much I can do..."  
"But, what about Troy--"  
"You can date him, no-ones saying you can't. But that doesn't mean you have to hate Gabriella. Please, just try and help her out...for me." Sharpay sobbed, and nodded.  
"...Alright. You're right. I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Can you...tell her that? And...tell her me and her'll have a pamper evening when she gets home, okay?" Ryan smiled, and hugged his sister tightly.  
"I'll definitely tell her that."

**AN: Okay, so I know Sharpay's sudden change of heart is very, very sudden, but I couldn't find a way for it to happen any other way. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be the last, but I'm not promising anything. But I'm 99% sure it will be, lol, but a sequel is in the early stages already, so don't worry! I love reviews btw ;) xx**


	15. Prom Night

**AN: This chapters a little longer than most. I was going to stop after Gabriella and Taylor talk in the bathroom, but I didn't have enough ideas for another chapter, so it's all in here. The sequel shouldn't take too long to start, but I'll let you all know when it's out. Thanks everyone for reading!  
**  
**Chapter 15 - Prom Night**

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror in her room at the Evans house. Ryan's parents had tried to buy her prom dress for her, but it was the one thing Gabriella had wanted to find and buy herself. Sharpay had helped her pick it out several weeks before in a surprising change of heart, and Gabriella was pleased with the choice herself. The bodice was lilac satin, which flowed down into a floor-length chiffon skirt. Her practically full-size baby bump wasn't too visible, but just enough that she didn't look like a sack like she'd been worrying. When she saw it, she fell in love with it. As she finished curling her hair, there was a knock at her bedroom door.  
"Can I come in?" Asked Ryan. Gabriella smiled amused.  
"Sure, as long as you tell me what you think of the dress." She smiled, opening the door. Ryan had gone for a simple tuxedo, of course finished off with a black hat. He stood staring at Gabriella, amazed. "You don't like it do you…" She pouted.  
"No it's not that you look….great. Seriously." He reassured, putting his hands on her stomach. Gabriella smiled.  
"Few weeks to go…scared?" She teased, and Ryan shook his head.  
"Not in the slightest now the nurserys all finished. Just wanted to let you know the limo should be here in about ten minutes, okay?" Gabriella smiled appreciatively.  
"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." She said. Ryan was about to say something when he heard a scream from Sharpay's room. Both looking at eachother scared, they quickly rushed along to find out what happened.

When they got there, Sharpay was on the phone.  
"What do you mean you forgot to book the limo, Troy! This is the most important night of our lives and you go and forget to book a limo? What is wrong with you!" She screeched down the phone. Troy held his head to try and stop the screeching giving him a headache.  
"Calm down baby, my moms letting us borrow her car, it's fine."  
"But a car isn't a limo, Troy! How am I expected to show up at my own high school prom in a car!"  
"Well if you're going to be like that we won't go at all! Jeez Sharpay…" He muttered. Sharpay rolled her eyes at him down the phone, and even though he wasn't there, he could picture what she was doing.  
"Well it's better than nothing, fine." She snapped. "Just make sure you're on time okay? Love you!" Before Troy could utter another word, she had hung up. Angry, Troy shook his head. He'd take as long as he damn well needed. Going to the back of his wardrobe, he picked up the bottle of wine that he had stored in there when his mom started criticising his drinking. Unscrewing the top, he took a long, deep swig of it, the alcohol instantly fuzzing up his mind a little. Looking at the bottle, he laughed. Sharpay could just wait.

Taylor meanwhile was sitting nervously in her front room with her sister and her mom. She had picked a short, black dress, and her hair was twisted into a bun at the back of her neck. Occasionally she looked nervously up at the clock, and smiled awkwardly at her mom. Chad was five minutes late, and it was making Taylor's father antsy. He would pace up and down in front of the door. Everyone jumped when eventually the doorbell was rung. Taylor jumped up to answer it, but her dad got there first.  
"You must be Chad." He said, offering no other welcome. Chad looked at Mr. McKessie a little scared.  
"Um…hi. You're…Taylor's dad, right? Is she ready?" He asked, nervously, fiddling with the corsage box.  
"Maybe. But first tell me what you want with my little girl?" He asked. "Because if you ever hurt her…"  
"Okay dad, enough with the scary man's talk, I'm ready." She interrupted, rushing to the door. She looked at Chad and smiled. "Hey."  
"Hey…" He managed to stutter back. "You look…beautiful Tay, really." After a seconds hesitation, he handed her her corsage. "Um, I can put it on you if you want, or…" Taylor nodded, and held out her wrist for it, and Chad nervously slid it over, his eyes occasionally darting towards Mr. McKessie, who was still watching the pair of them. "Well the limos outside waiting so…we should…"  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow mom, dad. The schools paying for us all to stay at a hotel after so we can stay later." She explained. This of course wasn't true. Taylor and Chad had had a room reserved for months before.  
"Take care sweetheart." Smiled her mom, giving her an approving kiss on the cheek, and watched as they left for the limo.

As opposed to using the school gym, the prom committee had hired out the large conference hall in a hotel in Albuquerque. The decorating committee had decorated the walls with streamers and drapes, and it looked beautiful. The colour theme was a deep red and white, but the prom itself had no set theme. As Gabriella stepped into the room, she gasped.  
"Wow…" She muttered. Ryan came up next to her, her hand on the small of her back.  
"Pretty mind-blowing, huh?" He smiled. "Sharpay did a good job."  
"Definitely, I'll tell her that when I see her. Now I know why she wouldn't let me have the red dress that I wanted to wear, she didn't want me blending in with the background." She laughed, taking hold of Ryan's hand. "Thank you for bringing me, really. As soon as I found out I thought that…there was no chance I would ever be able to see my prom. And I know that I'll probably be too near or it would've already happened by graduation, but at least I'm not missing out on this." Ryan smiled.  
"Only the best for you." He teased. He spotted some girls looking at Gabriella and whispering and pointing, before starting to giggle, and he pulled her into a hug, hoping that she hadn't noticed. She had though, but she hugged him back.  
"It's okay, really…" She murmured, though it was clear she didn't believe that herself. As they walked towards the drinks table to get some punch, one of the girls headed in Gabriella's direction. Her first instinct was to run away, but she stood her ground.  
"Damn you showing up Gabriella, I had a bet on with the other cheerleaders that you wouldn't." She said, smiling sarcastically.  
"Just go away, Bianca, it's none of your business." Snapped Ryan.  
"What? The blimp can't talk for herself?" Asked the bitchy cheerleader, looking at Gabriella. "Why are you here messing up our night anyway? Though I suppose I have to congratulate you on finding an outfit…Not many stores must sell high school slut chic, right?"  
"You'd know about that, having had most of the basketball team." Retorted Gabriella, though the tears streaking her cheeks were evident enough that what Bianca had said hurt. She looked at Ryan, uncertain for a minute. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." She muttered to him, letting go of his hand and walking out of the room. She refused to cry until the second she was away from everyone else, but once she reached the bathroom stalls, she burst into tears.

Sharpay looked at her watch angrily. Troy was supposed to have been there nearly an hour ago, and he still hadn't shown. She had called his cell and his home number multiple times, but both times there had been no reply, and she was getting restless. Eventually, there was a knock at the door and she rushed to answer.  
"Where have you been!" She snapped, slamming the house door behind her.  
"Chill baby, I'm here now." He grasped her hand, and kissed it. Sharpay pulled it away.  
"No Troy, this was my prom, and you're ruining it!" She said, hurt in her eyes. "I thought what I cared about was important to you…"  
"Hey don't worry, I'll make it up for you…" He slurred, and Sharpay could tell he had had a little to drink, and shook her head.  
"I'm not driving with you like this. No way." She said, turning to her front door. "I cannot believe you, Troy Bolton!"  
"Oh baby, don't be like that, we'll be fine. Come on I've got your cor….co….flower thingy right here, the one you picked out and everything." He said, grabbing her hand again and pushing it onto her wrist. Sharpay looked down and admired it for a second. The dark pink flower matched her light pink dress well.  
"…Fine. But drive slowly and stop if you can't drive anymore." She lectured. Troy grinned, and taking her by the arm, led her to the car.

Taylor and Chad got to prom just in time to see Gabriella running off to the bathroom. Taylor could read the expression on Gabriella's face, and she could tell she was upset about something.  
"Wow, Troy isn't here yet, I thought him and Sharpay were supposed to make a big entrance." Joked Chad, holding her hand. He too had seen Gabriella rush off, but didn't care what was going on.  
"Yeah…Maybe they're running late, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Who's gonna get crowned prom king and queen otherwise?" She asked, rolling her eyes. She looked over her shoulder to see if Gabriella was back yet.  
"Well we could be because we're way hotter." Joked Chad, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And may I say you look stunning tonight? And that I can't wait for us to leave the prom now that I have our room key?" Taylor smiled, a little embarrassed.  
"Down boy." She teased, kissing him. "I'm just gonna go freshen up, can you go get us some drinks?" Chad knew what she was doing. Checking up on Gabriella, not like she deserved it, but not wanting to argue tonight of all nights, he nodded and let her go off.

When Taylor entered the bathroom, she heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls.  
"…Gabriella?" She asked, gently. "Is…that you?"  
"Go away." She sobbed, pushing the stall door open. Her makeup had run slightly, and her eyes were red and puffy. "Yeah I've been crying, are you happy now? Go back and tell Chad mission accomplished, I'm still miserable."  
"That's not why I'm here, sweetie." She frowned, going to hug her from the side but Gabriella moved away.  
"I don't know you anymore, Tay! Chad completely ruined my life, and if you were a real friend, you would've stuck by me. You haven't spoken to me in months! I've needed a friend so badly and you haven't been there!"  
"I thought you didn't want me there…" Said Taylor softly. "I have been concerned for you every minute of the day. And yeah Chad is being a jerk to you, but he cares for me, he looks after me, and if he really wants to be with me, he'll accept that you're my friend." Taylor linked fingers with Gabriella and looked at her. "I just want my best friend back." She added. Gabriella looked at their hands, and squeezed Taylor's hand.  
"I've missed you." Just as they were about to hug, Gabriella froze up. "No no not now please not now, please…."  
"Gabriella what is I--" she looked down to see a stain across the front of Gabriella's dress. "Oh my g…Is that…have…" Gabriella nodded, scared.  
"Taylor my water just broke."

As the words sunk in with Taylor, she went into autopilot. She quickly called for an ambulance, and sat on the floor with Gabriella, who was crying her eyes out.  
"I can't do it Taylor, I'm so scared, I can't do this on my own…" She sobbed, burying her head into Taylor's shoulder. Taylor rubbed her back, the only action she could think to do to soothe her.  
"I'll go and get Ryan…" She begun, standing up, but Gabriella quickly pulled her down.  
"No please don't leave." She begged. "You can go and get him when the ambulance is here, but not now, I don't wanna be on my own right now." Taylor nodded. In very little time, the ambulance got there, and was immediately hurried through to the bathroom. They avoided going near the room where prom was still going on, as Gabriella didn't want everyone knowing what was going on.  
"I'll come with you…"  
"No Taylor, I need you to find Ryan and tell him. Please." She said, hugging her friend. "You can come and see me and the baby in the morning, I promise. You just enjoy our prom, please, for both of us…" Taylor nodded, and allowed the ambulance men to take Gabriella away. Calming herself down, Taylor was heading back towards the room when someone grabbed her from a room. She screamed, but smiled when she realised it was Chad.  
"I thought you'd got lost or something." He teased, kissing her. "Someone spiked the punch, I think I've drunk too much!"  
"Well that's not good but honey, I need to go and find Ryan…"  
"No, I want a kiss." He pouted, leaning in and kissing her. Taylor laughed at his tipsiness, but straightened up.  
"Seriously Chad, Gabriella's water broke, she's having the baby."  
"So? Not Troy's…doesn't matter…" He said, grabbing her hips. "I'm way more fun than Gabriella."  
"I need to go and tell Ryan…"  
"Leave him an answerphone message. Come on baby, what about what we talked about?" Taylor sighed. It was so busy at prom that she probably wouldn't find it easy to find Ryan in the first place, and it was easier if she left him a phone message. Taking the key from the pocket of Chad's tux, Taylor smiled sadly.  
"I guess." Chad grinned, and followed Taylor up to their room.

Sharpay and Troy's car journey to prom was one of complete silence. Troy didn't want to say anything to provoke Sharpay shouting at him, and Sharpay was too mad at him to start a discussion. As they stopped at a set of traffic lights, he reached over and squeezed her knee. She jumped and glared at him.  
"Troy, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped.  
"Come on, I said I'm sorry. You know what, we're late anyway, lets just forget prom. We can climb into the back seat…"  
"Just keep driving." She said, refusing to look at him. As the lights changed colour, Troy slowly continued driving, before his hand returned to Sharpay's knee. "Quit it, Troy, seriously."  
"But baby you're so hot tonight." He said, looking at her as his hand slid up her arm. "I'm way more exciting than prom."  
"Troy, stop it…You're scaring me now." Said Sharpay, hesitantly. She had suspected for a while that Troy often had a little too much to drink, but now she was certain of it, and it scared her.  
"What's the matter! You're Sharpay, you've wanted a piece of me for years!" His hand continued stroking her body, and he turned his head to kiss her.  
"Troy get off of me!" She screamed, scrambling to her side of the car. Troy, taking no for an answer leaned sideways and wrapped his free arm around her. In the second that Troy stopped paying any attention to the road, he missed another traffic light turning red. A second after that, neither of them saw the car coming that hit them side on. Seconds after that, everything was silent.

The labour was terrifying for Gabriella. Whether Taylor hadn't been able to find Ryan, or whether he just wasn't coming, or whether something had happened she didn't know. All she knew was that she spent the six hours of labour on her own, with only a sympathetic nurse holding her hand. As she screamed with the final push, nearly crushing the nurses' had, she let out a happy sob as the first cries of her baby were heard.  
"Gabriella, you did it, well done." Smiled the nurse, as the doctor and his assistant cleaned the baby up, and eventually passed the small bundle to Gabriella. She was in complete awe, and looking at her child, she instantly knew who the father was, and her heart sunk.  
"…Beautiful." She muttered, kissing the babies head softly, and holding it close. She must've fallen asleep not long after delivering the placenta, because the next thing she really remembered was waking up in a hospital bed. Baby Montez was in a crib next to the bed, and Gabriella blinked a few times as an image came into focus in front of her.  
"Gabriella." Said a stern voice. She looked confused for a second as she realised it was her mother standing there.  
"Mom…" She whispered weakly, and happily. "You came…you came to see us…"  
"Not out of choice, the hospital called me." She said, slightly coldy. "I've been relocated."  
"…Oh." Said Gabriella, figuring this was goodbye. "Well…okay we'll come and visit whenever we can…"  
"No, I don't think you understand, Gabriella. You're coming with me." She said. "I'm giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity here. We can get away, you can start afresh, go to college, whatever you need. But there's no way you're going to be able to do any of that here." Gabriella looked over at the crib.  
"We'll be fine. I'll go to community college."  
"I'm not having you waste your talents, Gabi." Said her mother, softening ever so slightly. Gabriella stayed silent again.  
"…And if I don't accept, then what."  
"Then you can get yourself emancipated, and you'll be on your own. I don't plan on leaving a forwarding address." Gabriella looked at her mom for a long time, before answering.

Ryan was a mess as he finally checked his phone messages the day after. He'd looked everywhere for Gabriella at prom, and had been unable to find her, and no-one else seemed to know where she had gone. He had considered phoning the police, but his parents pointed out that since Sharpay was missing as well, they were probably somewhere together bonding, and that they'd be back in the morning. He freaked when he had an answerphone message from Taylor.  
"Ryan, it's Taylor, listen! I hope you get this because I've been looking for you for ages and I couldn't find you. It's Gabriella, she's gone into labour! You need to get to the hospital now." When hearing the message had been sent that night, he grabbed the bag Gabriella had packed to take to the hospital, and rushed there, stopping off on the way to get some flowers and a soft toy for the baby. As he proudly walked up to reception, he spotted one of Gabriella's midwives, who they had got to know through classes and meetings they had been to.  
"Oh hey, do you know where Gabriella's room is?" He asked.  
"Oh hi Ryan. Sorry you just missed her. Everything was alright with mother and baby, and she was pretty eager to get home, they just signed out." Ryan grew confused.  
"What? But…they're not at home, I just came from there…Are you sure you've got the right person?" The midwife laughed.  
"I think I know you and Gabriella enough to know who I'm talking about, yeah. She was with an older woman, I figured it was her mom or someone. It's great that it's worked out for her with her mom now." Ryan was now in a panic even worse than before. Not only had he missed his child being born, he had now missed taking them home. Sighing Ryan jumped into his car, and drove to Mrs Montez's house, happy to finally be on his way to seeing his child. As he stopped the car, he stared, wide-eyed at the house. There were no curtains at the windows, and looking in, Ryan could see there was no furniture in the house, either. He put a hand over his mouth, too distraught to speak when he saw the 'For Sale' sign in the front yard.

He didn't know what to say. Gabriella and the baby were gone.

**The End**

AN: Send love/hate/comments/reviews/death threats for such a cliffhanger my way!


End file.
